Divergent Paths
by Kizmet
Summary: Sequel to "Choice to be Different". Raditz and Nappa arrive on Earth in the divergent time-line, the ripple effects of Vegeta's choice begin to emerge.
1. Long Ago, Far Away

**Divergent Paths**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

**Author's Note: **This story is a direct sequel to "Choice to be Different" and takes place in the AU set up by that story. So in some ways the main characters are _intentionally_ OOC**. **Vegeta is the lynch pin of the differences. In this reality he's been in Goku's company, rather than Freiza's since he was fifteen.

As a mental reminder that Vegeta isn't the same character I'm continuing to use the nickname 'Geta. I don't think the cannon Vegeta would have any fondness for nicknames, but this Vegeta has learned to tolerate it because it was necessary to distinguish him from his older counterpart in "Choice" and convincing Goku to stop using it after more than a year... But that's the internal logic of the story, the external logic is simply that he's no more Vegeta than Mirai-Trunks and GT-Trunks are the same character.

**

* * *

**

**Prelude: Long Ago and Far Away **

_Eighteen Years Ago_

Raditz paced back and forth across the quarters he shared with the other surviving Saiyans like a caged animal.

Two weeks ago Prince Vegeta had disappeared into thin air. Since then there had been no trace of the young prince. Since that day Vegeta's mental presence had been as silent as those of Raditz's former squad-mates, all of whom had died in the week Frieza turned on the Saiyan people and slaughtered all but the barest of handfuls.

One week ago, Frieza had called for Nappa to come explain his young sovereign's absence. Two hours later Nappa had begun screaming. His agony reverberated through Raditz's mental awareness like a buzz-saw going through bone. Raditz suspected that Nappa would continue screaming right up to the moment of his death. And then, then Raditz feared that it would be his turn to face Frieza's questions.

Raditz laughed harshly, he didn't even have the option of betraying his prince. He honestly had no clue as to what had become of Vegeta. He doubted that Vegeta had any control over his disappearance and if he and Nappa had known where to find the younger boy they would have gladly gone after him themselves. The truth, the simple, unvarnished truth was that they didn't know what had become of Vegeta. Frieza apparently did not find that truth palatable. And so they would both die, screaming in agony as Frieza searched pointlessly for an answer they couldn't give.

Raditz caught a flash of motion out of the corner of his eye. He spun and saw Appura, the dark eyed, raspberry-haired girl whom he'd fallen in love with three years ago. His gaze softened as it lingered on her.

"What are we going to do?" Appura asked quietly.

"I always believed that Vegeta would save us one day," Raditz said. "That he'd grow-up and be stronger than even Frieza. I've just been waiting for that day, waiting for Vegeta to defeat Frieza. Then we would gather up the remains of the Saiyan race, find a nice planet, conquer it and settle down."

"Vegeta-sama's gone," Appura said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice that called an echoing grief to the surface in Raditz. Once again his team was being stripped away from him and Raditz found himself utterly helpless to prevent it.

Vegeta and Nappa had been hard to get to know, hard to form a true squad with. The two Elite warriors had prided themselves on a degree of independence that struck the third-class Raditz as unnatural, but with time and persistence they'd both become teammates. Now Vegeta was gone and Nappa was dying inch by torturous inch.

"I don't eve know who to go after to avenge him," Raditz said to himself.

"Avenge him? How are we going to survive at all?" Appura asked.

Raditz reached out and touched Appura's cheek gently. "We are still alive, I'd forgotten," he said. "We have to keep on surviving before we do anything else."

Appura sighed in relief. For the past two weeks Raditz had been sinking into a mire of despair and hopelessness that terrified her.

Vegeta and Nappa had been her allies, possibly even her friends, but Appura had been born to the lowest caste of the Cold Empire. Survival came before anything else for her. Survival always came first, but since she'd let Raditz into her heart and her life she didn't know if she could survive without him anymore. Seeing him losing the will to live had been like watching the world end.

"I have to find out were we are and what ships are prepped for launch," Raditz said. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"I can help," Appura said.

"Okay," Raditz replied. "You get our co-ordinates, I'll check the ships. We'll meet back here."

"What about Nappa?" Appura asked.

Raditz allowed his awareness of Nappa to rise again. He shuddered. "He doesn't even know who's torturing him now. He's... he's so far gone."

"I'll meet you back here in half an hour," Appura said.

Raditz nodded shortly and they split up. Raditz walked purposefully toward the hanger-bay. Appura slipped into the vents and made her way toward navigation.

The hanger-bay was busy, it was always busy. The galaxy was an infinite place and the Colds were always looking to expand their influence. There were always new planets to clear, new customers to turn into indentured servants, and in their wake the Colds left a swath of dead, used up planets.

Raditz saw several clean-up crews loading their ships and sighed with relief. He watched and waited until he caught a pair of them alone then quickly and quietly broke their necks. He stripped them of their uniforms and helmets then stuffed the bodies in a trash chute and headed back to his quarters to wait for Appura.

She made it back twenty minutes later. Triumphantly she held up a data chip. "All the local star charts," Appura said. "And planet data."

Raditz kissed her and handed her the spoils of his mission. "Get dressed. We'll make planet fall with the clean-up crew then take one of the ships on the planet. Hopefully we'll be days gone before Frieza even realizes it."

"If we get enough of a head start maybe he'll decide that we're not worth the bother," Appura said hopefully.

Raditz hesitated. "After we make planet-fall we should split up," he said. "We know Frieza won't come after you..."

"Oh no," Appura said. Her eyes flashed. "I'm yours, we're in this together."

"Together," Raditz agreed.


	2. The World Today

**Divergent Paths**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

**Chapter One: The World Today**

**

* * *

  
**

_Present_

"Where are we going?" Appura asked.

"It's called Chikyu, it's the back end of no where," Raditz replied. "Why the hell do these co-ordinates seem so familiar?"

"How long until he finds us this time?" Appura asked.

Raditz didn't answer.

"How long will he keep chasing us? How long can we keep running?" Appura pressed.

"As long as we have to!" Raditz snapped. "We're still one step ahead."

"Eighteen years, I don't think we've ever been much more than that."

Raditz looked away. "Except when they call him back for his regular 'reminder'."

"Maybe this time he won't come," Appura said.

"Maybe this time," Raditz agreed without conviction.

* * *

'Geta landed neatly in the Sons' front yard. A moment later the front door burst open and an adorable, dark-haired four-year-old boy ran out to greet him.

"Good morning Uncle Vegeta," Gohan chirped politely. He latched on to 'Geta's arm with both hands and kicked his feet up.

Vegeta effortlessly lifted the boy to his shoulder.

"Are you here to spar with Daddy?" Gohan asked. "We haven't even had breakfast yet. Do you want breakfast?"

"And listen to your mother?" 'Geta asked.

Gohan considered. "You do eat a lot. And you didn't warn Mommy," he remarked.

After a moment he continued hopefully, "I have to practice my letters first, but if you wait I'll show you what Daddy taught me."

"We'll see brat," 'Geta said.

They rounded the corner of the house in time to see Goku toss the better part of a tree into the air. As it fell he smashed it into firewood.

"'Geta!" Goku shouted. "I need to finish the chores, then we're good."

'Geta lowered Gohan back to the ground and leaned against the wall of the house, his arms crossed casually over his chest.

A little less than an hour later the two Saiyans leapt into the sky and sped off toward the planet's deep deserts where they didn't need to worry about the collateral damage caused by their spars.

They faced each other, floating above the barren landscape. Then, with a shout, they brought their ki up to battle levels and the planet itself trembled in response.

Across the globe a select group of fighters paused for a moment to take note.

A large green-skinned being glanced toward the horizon. His teeth ground together and his eyes filled with impotent hate. After a moment he went back to his training with redoubled determination.

On a small island in the shining sea an old man forgot the magazine in front of him for a moment. He shook his head in disbelief. "And they still don't think they're ready to face this Frieza character."

His former student whistled appreciatively. "Damn, I need to train even harder if I'm going to help at all." Kuririn grinned. "I'll call up Yamcha as soon as breakfast is finished."

On Mt. Paozu Chichi sighed as she washed the breakfast dishes. The past five years had been so peaceful. She wanted to believe that the need for fighters was over, that her son could grow up to be something better. She couldn't dismiss 'Geta's warning though. She knew that regardless of how peaceful the Earth had been there was a larger universe out there and it wasn't at peace.

Out among the stars there existed a black stain of an empire. It slunk across the twinkling lights of the night sky, always growing and expanding, leaving a trail of devastated worlds in it's wake.

Chichi might have liked to tell herself that it wouldn't come here, it wouldn't bother her precious family. She knew that didn't matter, whether or not trouble came for them she knew her husband would follow his friend out there to face it head on. She knew that even if 'Geta hadn't been a friend Goku still would have gone. Goku didn't have it in him to turn a blind eye to the existence of evil.

'I could work a bit on my forms after the dishes are done,' Chichi decided. Any nasty aliens who wanted to mess with her world and her family would learn that the Ox King's little girl was no one to take lightly.

On another remote spot on the globe a pair of fighters paused in their own spar for a moment.

Tienshinhan shook his head in admiration. "Talk about a moving target. Those two just keep getting stronger."

"Do you really think we'll be able to catch up?" Chaotzu asked as he tried to guess how far away Goku and 'Geta were and how much that distance attenuated the impact of their power.

"All I can do is try," Tien replied. "Besides, you heard what Vegeta said: This Frieza has a whole army. Even if we do have to leave the boss to them there's no reason for them to wear themselves out with his flunkies."

Chaotzu nodded. It had been five years since 'Geta showed up at the tournament. Nothing had happened yet, but you didn't see the sort of hate 'Geta bore for Frieza go unreciprocated. He and Tien had talked it over with the others and they all agreed that it was unlikely that this Frieza would simply leave 'Geta to train in peace until he felt confident in his ability to challenge Frieza. They also agreed that there was more to the story of 'Geta's arrival on Earth than Goku or 'Geta were telling. So far those hidden facts had prevented Frieza from tracking 'Geta down, but no one expected that to last forever.

Undoubtedly 'Geta's presence would eventually make the Earth a target. But if 'Geta were to be believed about the Cold Empire, the Earth's simple existence would have been enough to bring it to their attention eventually. Since Goku had already been sent to conquer the Earth for the Colds it had been marked since long before 'Geta's arrival.

'Geta had warned them of the danger and he was a powerful addition to their forces. When Frieza came he'd find the Earth prepared for him.

Far above the planet's surface the Earth's kami cocked his head to the side as if listening to a distant voice.

"There is no cause for concern," Kamisama stated firmly.

//How can you say that?// the Lord of World's voice echoed within his mind. //There are two Saiyans of incredible power on your world. I've shown you the horrors they are capable of. There is much cause for concern!//

"My lord, one of the two is Son Goku, there is NO cause for concern." Kamisama elaborated. "He is as good and kind a soul as I've ever encountered."

//Either one of them could destroy the planet on a whim!//

Kamisama gave a frustrated sigh. "Earth is the only home Goku has ever known, he loves this planet and it's inhabitants. He will protect them to his dying breath. And while I don't know his friend quite so well, Vegeta seems like a decent enough sort."

//Vegeta? The crown prince Vegeta? A decent sort! Well I can see there's no point talking to you. You're quite mad!//

"If you'd met him..." Kamisama began then sighed, the Lord of Worlds wasn't listening to him anymore. To himself he finished, "What ever the Saiyans were Goku is a good man. A man I'd be honored to have as a successor if only he could stand living up here for any length of time. If you'd just get to know him I'm certain you'd realize, straight away, the sort of man he is."

* * *

"Bulma, go home," Yamcha said tiredly when he came home to find his ex-girlfriend sleeping on his couch.

Bulma pouted. "But I missed you."

Yamcha glared at her. "After five years I knew damn well this doesn't have anything to do with me." He sighed. "You're fighting with Vegeta again."

At the mention of 'Geta's name Bulma scowled.

Yamcha shook his head in disgust. "Either he was a jerk or he got too involved in his training and ignored you. Or you're upset because you expected something from him and he didn't have a clue. Or, hell, you're freaking out because sometimes he wants you more than you know how to deal with. Whatever it is, I don't care and I don't want to be in the middle of it."

"Yamcha, I-"

"Save it Bulma," Yamcha interrupted. "I don't want to get back together with you. Your being here has absolutely nothing to do with me. And right now I don't even like you very much."

Bulma bit her lip.

"You should know, I was out on a date last night, this morning too. I don't know if it'll work out or not but at least she's interested in me," Yamcha continued. "Whatever happened between you and Vegeta I know how this plays out. Once Vegeta finishes blowing off steam he'll figure out why you're upset. Then either he'll decide he was being an ass and he'll make it up to you. Or he'll decide you were being a bitch and we'll go into round two of the blow out. It that's the case you'll end up sulking for a few days then you'll decide he's right and make it up to him. Either way the two of you will be screwing each other stupid again in under two weeks. And I don't want any part of it. So just spare us all the drama Bulma and go home." Yamcha focused on his ki sense for a moment. "If you're avoiding him, don't worry. He's up at the Sons'."

Bulma's shoulders sagged. It was barely past dawn, if 'Geta had already gone to see Goku he was more upset than she'd intended. And Yamcha...

Bulma glanced away guiltily. It had been fun having two boys competing over her and just too tempting not to play them off each other. She hadn't noticed, until now, how fed up Yamcha had gotten with it. 'Geta, on the other hand, had been very careful to make sure she never realized how much he wanted to kill his rival at times. He was careful to keep any of the other from learning just how dark his past had truly been.

Bulma sighed. She and Yamcha had been dating since they'd been sixteen. He'd gone on adventures with her. He'd saved her life more than once. He'd gone to high school with her. He'd been so deeply integrated into her life for so long it was hard to admit that she wasn't in love with him.

And 'Geta. As far as Bulma could tell 'Geta had wanted to marry her from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. Yamcha was right, sometimes that did freak her out. She didn't know how 'Geta could be so certain of them. His certainty was so intense that sometimes it made her feel as if she had no choice in the matter. She wasn't ready to settle down yet, and sometimes she wanted to shake 'Geta up, just to remind him that she had a say in their future.

'Geta was hard to understand. He loved her, he wanted her, that was clear. But he didn't seem to know what to do with a relationship once he had one and Bulma just couldn't understand how he could be so certain and so clueless at the same time.

* * *

Goku glanced around at the cratered landscape extending for miles in all directions and whistled. "Wow 'Geta. Were you in a bad mood or something?" he asked.

"What gives you that idea?" 'Geta asked sarcastically.

"Well, normally you don't do even half that much collateral damage. I don't think there's a mountain left standing within ten miles," Goku replied frankly.

"Son, has anyone ever told you you're annoying?" 'Geta asked as they flew back toward Mt Paozu.

"Besides you? Piccolo says it every time I go try and talk to him... unless he says other things that can't be repeated in front of Gohan. Oolong says it once and a while. Kuririn used to say that, but I guess he got used to me. Bulma..." Goku trailed off when he saw 'Geta's teeth grit at the mention of Bulma's name.

"You're in a bad mood because you're fighting with Bulma again," he deduced.

'Geta glared for a moment then gave in. They landed by the Sons' kitchen door. Then 'Geta exploded. "She's irrational! She's sulking because she says all I like her for is sex and keeping the Gravity Room repaired!"

Goku scratched at the base of his skull with a thoughtful frown. "Did you forget your 'thank you's after she fixed he GR?" he asked.

"No, I didn't forget!" 'Geta snapped. "The gratitude incantation is much simpler than dealing with her if I don't use it."

"You're both a couple of idiots," Chichi commented.

They looked up to see her leaning against the door frame.

"How long has it been since you took Bulma on a date?" Chichi asked.

'Geta mouthed the word, uncertain of its meaning in this context. He glanced toward Goku for help.

Goku shrugged. "She used to say stuff about how she and Yamcha were 'dating' but I never worked out what it was that they were doing."

"You are damn lucky that I'm perfectly happy with walks through the forest Goku," Chichi remarked.

Goku grinned. "Oh, are those dates?"

"For me," Chichi said. She turned to 'Geta, "With Bulma you might try the standards: movies, dinner - not at an all-you-can-eat, because getting kicked out by the management does not make for an enjoyable date. Ask Bunny-san for more suggestions. The basic idea is you take her out on a pleasant excursion for the purpose of spending time together."

"Why can't she ever mention this crap herself?" 'Geta grumbled. He knew that he was supposed to be with Bulma, that he would willingly die for her someday. Since meeting his Bulma there had been an irresistible attraction between them. He liked so much about her: her quick mind, her tart mouth, her fearlessness. Watching her clever, sure hands as she worked on her machines was endlessly fascinating. But sometimes she made things difficult. The only way he learned about her expectations was when she was in a screaming fit about his failure to meet them.

'Geta gritted his teeth together. To a degree it was his fault. Even Goku, who knew more than anyone else about his past, had only the vaguest notion of what he'd done for Frieza.

Bulma knew he hadn't grown up on Earth, she didn't expect him to get the details perfect, but she believed that the general outline was universal.

The only courtship Vegeta had observed was Raditz's efforts to convince his little camp-trash girl that he could offer her protection, that he could take care of her and that he wouldn't hurt her himself. Bulma took those things for granted. She had no idea how much he'd modified his behavior to fit in to a society that hadn't been shaped by a brutal psychopath like Frieza.

'Geta's scowl darkened. Eight years in this time, almost ten years since he'd first seen a Super Saiyan and he still hadn't claimed that power for his own. Almost ten years of training and he still wasn't ready to face Frieza.

He knew some of Goku's friends worried that he'd lead Frieza to them. 'Geta didn't think it was likely. Thanks to a pair of mischievous brats who had yet to be born and the power of the Dragon Balls, there was a ten year gap in this time-line where he simply didn't exist. Even Frieza must have given up on finding him after all that time.

No, 'Geta wasn't worried about Frieza finding him. He only worried about how much longer his vengeance, the Saiyan race's vengeance, would be delayed.

And about the woman. He'd had no clue that staying in her favor would require so much effort. But most of the time, when she wasn't being completely irrational, it was worth it. Well, actually completely irrational could have it's fun side, but not when it didn't lead to sex.

Bulma might have a point. He liked her for reasons beyond sex and the GR, but the GR had been breaking a lot lately... And the only reason he dragged her away from repairs was, well... It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it.

"You should go talk to Bulma," Goku suggested. "You know the two of you never manage to stay mad at each other long."


	3. Reunions

**Divergent Paths**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

**Author's Note:** About the character's ages, yes in this story Goku and Vegeta are the same age, however they spent roughly two years in the future, so they're both two years older than Goku should have been at the 23 tournament, they were 20 instead of 18. Goku is two years older than Chichi, Vegeta is two years younger than Bulma in this time-line.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reunions**

The ship slipped quietly into the envelope of atmosphere surrounding the Earth. Compared to the shock-troop pods Raditz had used while he'd been with Frieza it was both large and advanced. In the pre-dawn light it landed with considerable more finesse than a meteor crashing into the planet.

A hatch opened and Raditz smiled faintly at the smell of fresh air. After a moment Appura came to stand beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and together they watched the sun rise.

"Pretty place," Appura commented.

"Um," Raditz agreed distractedly as he activated his scouter and scanned the planet's life-forms. "About a half-doze significant powers and two that we'd have to worry about even singly."

"I'll head for one of their population centers, see what sort of supplies exist here," Appura said.

Raditz nodded. "I'd best go see what sorts those powers are. If they're hostile..." he grinned showing a considerable amount of tooth. "Well, this planet has a moon."

"Try to be nice," Appura commanded. "It might be good to have allies when he gets here. With a little help, maybe we could end his suffering."

Raditz nuzzled the crook of her neck. "I'll try, but you know Saiyans and diplomacy don't mix."

"Oh you!" Appura laughed as she pushed him away. "Don't you try that worn out excuse on me! I know you can be nice if you want to."

"If I'm motivated," Raditz allowed.

Appura swatted the back of his head. "How's that for motivated?"

"Hmmm, not precisely what I was thinking of." He leered at her.

Appura shook her head and laughed. "Get going you! Plenty of time for that later."

"Aww, so professional. You're no fun," Raditz pouted playfully.

"Get! Get! Before I change my mind," Appura shouted.

Raditz grinned and leapt into the air. He decided to check out the closer of the two large powers first. The lesser powers might prove troublesome if they banded together but in his experience that took time. If the large powers were hostile they'd need to go into hiding now, at least until they had the moon on their side. Raditz sighed, he wished he'd bothered to learn the False Moon technique, but he'd never really imagined being without Vegeta back then.

As Raditz approached the large power reading it suddenly took flight. He followed it for several miles, then suddenly the power reading disappeared. Confused Raditz landed. He took off his scouter and banged it against his hand several times then put it back on and scanned for the power he'd been following.

"Ya know, you're awfully noisy for someone trying to be sneaky," a voice commented.

Raditz spun around and stared. "Damn. No wonder the co-ordinates looked familiar," he declared.

"I'm-"

"Kakarrot," Raditz interrupted. "That power was you? Hell, I heard your power barely registered when you were born. You've sure grown up a lot. You look exactly like Dad."

"Raditz," Goku guessed.

Raditz grinned. "You remember... Wait, how the hell do you remember? The planet's population's still intact. Your mission is damn near hardwired in, you only get one shot at that. Family info you can always relearn. You must have taken one hell of a whack to forget your mission. There's no way anything else would have stayed in your head."

"Pretty much," Goku replied cautiously. "Did Frieza send you?"

"You know about him too?" Raditz asked. "Hell no, he didn't send me. I've been running from the bastard for damn near two decades now."

Goku relaxed and smiled warmly at his long lost brother. "Really? That's great."

"Oh man, I've got to show you to Appura. She's not going to believe this!" Raditz grinned. "My baby brother Kakarrot, all grown up and more powerful than me even. Hell, I don't believe it."

"Most people call me Goku," the younger Saiyan remarked. Actually he'd all but forgotten his Saiyan name. 'Geta's older counter-part in the other time-line had been the only one to ever call him that. Even 'Geta had followed Trunks and Goten's example and called him by his human name.

Raditz waved it off. "Come on Kakarrot!" he called.

Goku shrugged. He decided he could tell his brother about 'Geta later.

* * *

When 'Geta got back to Capsule Corp Bulma was sitting on the roof waiting for him.

'Geta landed beside her.

"I had a talk with a friend," she said letting her bangs screen her eyes as she glanced up at him. "Got reminded about how you're not human and didn't grown up on Earth. And about how I shouldn't lose my temper over things you have no way of knowing about. Sorry."

'Geta felt a grin tugging at his lips. 'She apologized first; a point to me.'

"I sparred with Goku this morning," 'Geta remarked. "Chichi explained about dates and how I should take you on them," he admitted.

At that Bulma truly met his eyes and rewarded him with a brilliant smile that was worth a dozen times more points than getting the first apology.

Casually 'Geta sat down beside Bulma and let his legs swig over the edge of the roof. "So what exactly is a 'movie' anyway?"

Bulma giggled. "You need to get out more," she remarked.

"Why? Except for a sparring partner everything I want is right here," 'Geta replied. "And Goku's easy enough to track down when I want a good fight."

"You train for twelve hours a day on average," Bulma pointed out. "There's more to life than fighting, eating, sleeping and, well, you know."

'Geta blinked innocently at her, as if he couldn't imagine anything else.

"Trust me, you'll have fun," Bulma promised.

And then he saw it. It almost could have been a meteor except it was perfectly round and 'Geta remembered the trajectory too well. He'd plotted it himself more times than he wanted to remember. His ki sense confirmed what he'd already known: It was a manned craft and manned by a fighter of note.

Without a word to Bulma 'Geta raced after the craft. If the fighter inside died quickly, without getting off a report, it would be written off as a re-entry malfunction, an accident. It would take time for a follow-up unit to be assigned and they wouldn't be ready for trouble. With a little luck 'Geta estimated that he could buy the Earth another five years. If the fighter inside that craft reported that the Earth had protectors worthy of the name then the Earth would become a priority for Frieza.

Moments before the sphere would have impacted 'Geta set himself. "Gallic Gun!" he shouted.

The pod disintegrated in a cloud of smoke. 'Geta landed a few meters from the explosion and waited. He didn't expect a fighter strong enough for solo missions to die that easily. Equipment wasn't so tough, 'Geta hoped he'd dealt with the possibility of information going back to Frieza.

A hulking figure stalked out of the smoke. 'Geta froze. "Nappa?"

"Hn, the prodigal returns," As the smoke cleared 'Geta saw the heavy scar tissue covering every inch of Nappa's flesh. Old scars were intersected by newer ones to the point where his flesh took on the appearance of having been woven from scars.

"What the hell happened to you?" 'Geta asked. Deep down he knew the answer.

Nappa spread his arms and laughed. "Frieza made me strong," he said. "Stronger than I ever dreamed possible."

'Geta looked away guiltily.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'd take power over being pretty any day. Not that I was ever that pretty." Nappa grinned, his teeth were jagged, broken fangs. "So that's your adult height. Not much to speak of eh? Wouldn't have thought you had that much of your mother in you. She was a tiny thing, pretty too. Can't remember the number of times someone mistook that for weakness."

Nappa lashed out 'Geta viscously. The hardened ridges of scar tissue on his hands bit into 'Geta's cheek like chainmail. "I won't make that mistake," Nappa finished.

'Geta stood up slowly. Blood dripped down his face. He grimaced. He'd let his guard down. Because it was Nappa. Because Nappa had protected him since the day he'd been born. From the moment he'd seen the scars he'd known Nappa had been tortured because of him. Because he'd abandoned them. He still hadn't thought of Nappa as a potential enemy. He'd let Goku influence him too deeply.

There was a whole reality beyond Frieza's sphere of influence which 'Geta had become aware of. In that reality he'd had to depend on cues from Goku for years before he'd learned to make sense of it for himself. It had been so alien to exist in a place where people valued life beyond their own.

The world within Frieza's reach was just as incomprehensible to Goku. 'Geta had tried to explain but Goku couldn't accept that some people didn't deserve a second chance. Goku never would have believed that the person who raised you could honestly come to want nothing more than to see your blood soaking into the dirt at their feet.

For a moment, when he saw Nappa, 'Geta had forgotten which reality he was standing in.

'Geta fired a quick ki blast. Nappa batted it aside and tried to close with 'Geta again.

"I am glad I found you alive," Nappa commented. When 'Geta blocked his punch, Nappa tried to nail hm with a knee. 'Geta leapt back to avoid the blow. "I wouldn't know how to go about killing a dead man."

'Geta used the space he'd put between them to fire another ki blast. The blast didn't do much damage but it distracted Nappa and let 'Geta get a kick in.

Or at least that had been 'Geta's plan. Nappa let the ki blast hit him. It wasn't strong enough to do more than superficial damage and the nerve endings in Nappa's skin had died a long time ago. He caught 'Geta's kick and twisted, taking them both to the ground. For a moment Nappa had 'Geta pinned and he used that to pound on the smaller man unmercifully.

Nappa didn't notice 'Geta gathering his ki, or brining his hands up between them. After eighteen years of torture sessions because his prince had abandoned him Nappa couldn't think past the feel of 'Geta's flesh splitting and bruising under his fists. He only had a moment to wonder when he saw 'Geta's triumphant sneer.

"Gallic Gun."

'Geta said it almost quietly but there was nothing quiet about the results of his strongest attack smashing into Nappa's stomach from point blank range.

The impact ripped Nappa away from 'Geta. It very nearly propelled him into orbit and the speed of Nappa's uncontrolled flight set the air around him on fire like a meteor in reverse.

Even that didn't dissuade Nappa from his chosen course. As soon as he regained control of his flight he dove back at 'Geta. From every indication eager to re-engage in battle despite the blackened and smoking mark burned into his abdominal muscles.

They closed, battling fiercely for long minutes then broke apart. Nappa was covered in blood, but most of it wasn't his.

In Nappa the Saiyan ability to come back from severe injury stronger than ever had gone haywire. It had made Nappa into something monestrous. He felt no pain and the scar tissue covering his flesh had become a sort of armor. It was harder than diamond, rough and irregular in form. Hitting Nappa was like pounding on the edge of a dozen serrated knives.

Beyond that it had been almost ten years since 'Geta had killed a person. He didn't want to start again with his childhood bodyguard. 'Geta knew the fight wouldn't end until one of them was dead but he just couldn't make himself want the kill. Nappa had dreamed of nothing else for nearly two decades.

'Geta focused on using ki attacks to maintain the distance between them. It was harder than it should have been. Nappa had always preferred his fights up close and personal. He'd always been good at closing in a fight. Now, his strength had increased to the point where quick ki blasts didn't have much effect and Nappa had learned his lesson, he didn't give 'Geta the opportunity to build up a big blast again.

'Geta had been staying on the ground, keeping the planet behind him. If he got the chance for another Gallic Gun he didn't want to have to worry about taking the planet out along with Nappa. But now he changed tactics. 'Geta leapt into the sky. Using a combination of small blasts interspersed with kicks he forced Nappa to the ground.

Ten years was getting shorter with every moment.

'Geta had always been faster than Nappa. He used that to his advantage. 'Geta staggered Nappa with a kick to the chin. Then he joined his hands and clubbed Nappa in the back of the head. When Nappa hit the ground 'Geta drove his knee into the back of Nappa's neck. 'Geta put enough force into the blow to shatter his own kneecap. It was also enough to crush the vertebra in Nappa's neck.

With the last of his breath Nappa laughed. "Frieza... he never believed I wasn't protecting you... Eighteen years, Frieza still thought I'd lead him to you... Not supposed to know... sensor implanted in me... Everything I see, hear... Frieza coming... See you in Hell."

It was only then that 'Geta realized the other Z-Fighters were all there. Vaguely he noted that Raditz was standing beside Goku, but at the moment it didn't seem important.

"Son, we have to figure out why we can't go Super Saiyan. We need it NOW," 'Geta said. "He's coming."


	4. Plans Laid

**Divergent Paths**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

**Chapter Three: Plans Laid**

**

* * *

  
**

After Raditz had been introduced the whole group decided to call Bulma and relocate to Mt. Paozu. No one wanted to deal with the uproar that would ensue if Bulma or Chichi were left out. Raditz contacted Appura as well.

Raditz watched 'Geta superstitiously as they flew. He wanted to speak with his prince, but 'Geta had been so withdrawn since killing Nappa, he didn't knew how to begin.

He couldn't really blame Vegeta for abandoning them. What Frieza had done to Nappa physically he'd been doing to Vegeta mentally. Raditz wasn't angry with Vegeta. Even if he had been it wouldn't have been his place to question his prince's actions, especially not now that Vegeta was an adult. Raditz's forehead creased in puzzlement; Vegeta was a substantially younger adult than he ought t have been, he barely looked older than Kakarrot.

Raditz wasn't angry, but he was wary. He hadn't forgotten his prince's mercurial temper... Or the way that Vegeta transformed every emotion he felt into fuel for the rage that had been slowly burning him alive.

Oddly enough, Raditz couldn't find any signs of anger in 'Geta. Whatever 'Geta was feeling, he was actively trying to conceal it. It almost seemed like he was hurting, but Raditz couldn't believe that his prince would ever allow himself to regret a kill. Still Raditz would have liked to tell 'Geta that there'd been nothing left of Nappa for years, just a shell molded to Frieza's liking.

Goku was also quietly watching 'Geta. He decided it was better to leave his friend to his own thoughts than to remind him of years of arguments about whether or not to kill enemies. Once the other fighter had been down 'Geta could have chosen to disable rather than kill. Goku was relieved that 'Geta didn't seem happy about the choice he'd made, but he didn't want to rub it in.

When they arrived Chichi greeted them. "So that wasn't the big invasion?" She was dressed in armor and carrying a long spear. Gohan peaked out from behind her shyly at the large group who'd suddenly descended on his quiet home.

"How far are we from Frieza's territory?" 'Geta demanded.

"Six months to a year," Raditz answered promptly. "Depends on where they're coming from."

"Frieza knows I'm here now," 'Geta said. "He'll come himself."

Before anything more could be said Tienshinhan spotted Bulma's jet-copter and everyone sensed Appura's approach. They waited for the late arrivals.

"What's going on?" Bulma demanded as soon as her feet hit the ground. "Vegeta just takes off, then Kuririn calls and says come here. And _everyone_ is here. I don't even know those two" Her eyes widened as she noticed a pair of small hands clinging to Appura's shoulders.

"Everyone this is Raditz, my older brother," Goku said.

After 'Geta's sudden introduction, Raditz's arrival years later was accepted more or less without comment. Curiously Gohan slipped out from behind his mother. Once he was securely clinging to his father's leg, closer to Raditz but still sheltered by a parent, he asked. "Are you my uncle?"

Raditz grinned and nodded.

Goku scratched at the back of his head. "I don't know her." He glanced at Raditz. "Was she who you wanted me to meet?"

"This is Appura, my er... wife?" Raditz hesitated as his translation chip offered a variety of choices. Then he reached behind Appura to take the small child who'd been clinging to her piggyback style. The little girl immediately wrapped her arms around Raditz's neck and buried her face against his shoulder. "This is Plum," Raditz said proudly.

Like her mother Plum had long raspberry colored hair, but where Appura's hair pulled back into a smooth plait, Plum's was a wild main like her father's. Even with her hair restrained into a pony tail it still stuck out in a dozen different directions. From her size Plum looked to be a bit younger than Gohan.

Gohan tugged at Goku's arm and Goku picked him up. "She's a kid like me," Gohan whispered.

Goku nodded. "Plum's your cousin."

"Hello!" Gohan chirped.

"Say hello to...um..." Raditz encourated then trailed off as he realized he hadn't been introduced to his nephew yet.

"Gohan," Goku supplied.

Plum only clung more tightly to her father.

Raditz scratched at the back of his head. "She's usually supposed to hide when anyone else is around," he explained awkwardly.

"We have six months until Frieza comes," 'Geta stated, impatient to get the conversation back on track. "Neither Goku or I have the power to defeat him yet. And he won't come alone."

"We know," Yamcha said. "We figured this would happen a long time ago." Silently he brought up his ki to it's max. The other human fighters followed suit. "We're ready for this."

Raditz just stared as the numbers on his scouter registered. Every fighter there was at least in his league.

In the distance one more power flared brightly in response to the show of force. "Piccolo," Goku said to himself. "I better let him know what's going on. This is his home too."

"You're not strong enough," 'Geta stated.

"Then we fight in teams," Yamcha argued. "This isn't a tournament, this is the fate of the Earth."

Tienshinhan nodded. "We do what we have to. We'll find a way, there's no other choice. We'll deal with the lesser fighters. You and Goku deal with this Frieza."

Kamisama's voice echoed in their minds //If it's simply a matter of needing more time to train, I have the means to help.//

"Thanks," Goku replied. "But I don't think that's it. There's just some key to becoming Super Saiyan that we're missing." He shrugged. "We're strong enough in our normal forms to make the change, but it just doesn't happen."

"We're standing?" Raditz asked incredulously.

"This is our home," Goku replied.

Raditz looked to 'Geta and got a silent nod of confirmation. They would defend the Earth, or die trying.

* * *

Bulma was surprised and more than a little worried when 'Geta accepted her offer to give him a ride home.

When she'd arrived at the Suns' 'Geta had looked awful. He'd been dripping with blood and his forearms in particular had looked like they'd had a close encounter with a meat grinder. But no one had been acting particularly worried. Bulma knew that her friends' ability to sense ki gave them a better indication of the seriousness of 'Geta's injuries than her eyes did. She knew 'Geta was easily embarrassed by anything that smacked of being publicly fussed over, so she'd held her peace.

Now though... 'Geta had no fondness for 'human flying contraptions'. He never accepted rides. Bulma only asked because his responses were a good indicator of his moods. When he was in a good mood he'd laugh and complain about how slow the jet-copter was, then fly her home himself to demonstrate. Bulma loved flying with 'Geta, the feel of his arms around her, the wind whistling around them protected from the cold by his ki. When he was irritated with her he'd use the jet-copter as an excuse to criticize human technology and by inference the abilities of human scientists like herself. When he was brooding about something he'd simply decline her offer. When he was angry, truly angry about something he wouldn't respond to her at all. Bulma wasn't sure what it meant when he actually let her give him a ride home, but it worried her.

Tentatively Bulma snuck a glance at her silent passenger. "Should I call ahead and warn the infirmary?" she asked.

"They're barely more than scrapes," 'Geta replied flatly. "Not worth bandaging."

Bulma made a face. From the rare training incidents that led to broken skin she'd learned that 'Geta preferred to deal with cuts by letting the wounds bleed until they clotted. 'Geta said it cleaned the wound and prevented the possibility of infection. Bulma said iodine did the same, and without the icky (scary) blood loss. If she'd been objective Bulma would have admitted that Saiyans seemed to have a more robust clotting mechanism than humans, and could safely allow more serious wounds to simply close on their own.

On the other hand 'Geta generally underplayed the seriousness of any injury, a habit that made Bulma insist on verifying all claims of being 'fine' if there was any indication otherwise.

"If you think I'm just going to let you bleed all over the place, you've got another thing coming mister," Bulma declared.

"No infirmary," 'Geta stated.

"I'll take care of it," Bulma replied.

'Geta didn't argue. He rarely minded having_ her _fuss over him a bit, as long as no one else knew about it.

Once they arrived at Capsule Corp 'Geta led the way to Bulma's bathroom.

Bulma slid her hands under 'Geta's gi, gently freeing the fabric from his wounds before removing it. For a moment she just let her hands rest on his mostly undamaged chest. Subtly 'Geta leaned into her touch.

After a long moment Bulma directed 'Geta to sit while she filled a basin with warm water and gathered her first aid supplies.

She started with the damage to his cheek. 'Geta rested his hands on the curve of her waist while she carefully dabbed away the dried blood to reveal four scabbed over lines. 'Geta tilted his head to the side both to allow her better access and to watch her.

Bulma's eyes darkened worriedly as she began work on 'Geta's hands. His knuckles were split and blood still welled up to replace what she washed away. She gathered her resolve and probed more firmly. "Nothing broken," she reported in relief several minutes later.

'Geta didn't comment. Under normal circumstance there was no way he'd break bones just by punching something, but when that something was a s uneven and as hard as Nappa's flesh had been all bets were off.

Bulma used a few butterfly bandages to pull 'Geta's torn skin back together then wrapped his hands with a light covering of gauze.

The worst of the damage was the defensive wounds criss-crossing 'Geta's forearms. "Scrapes, lacerations, its all the same right?" Bulma asked trying to keep her voice steady as she tried to find any undamaged skin between 'Geta's wrists and elbows.

She was almost as disconcerted by 'Geta's passive acceptance of her ministration as she was by the damage. Normally he would have been laughing at her worries over 'such minor injuries' and making an effort to undress her.

"I think you should get an X-ray," Bulma's voice rose with the beginning of hysteria. "I think I can see cracks in your ulna. Kami, Vegeta! I can see your bones!"

"The flesh is thin there. It doesn't take that much of a cut to get to the bone," 'Geta told her. Bulma was less reassured than he'd hoped.

"And infection. There's no whole skin left. That's why people die of burns, the skin's all gone and there's nothing to keep infection out. And they die!"

"Bulma," 'Geta interrupted firmly.

She stopped babbling and stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

'Geta sighed. "Will it make you happy if I let your med-techs look at me?" he asked.

"Please?" Bulma replied.

"I prefer having you touch me," 'Geta grumbled, repeating one of his common complaints when Bulma over-reacted to the normal damage he suffered during training.

It was odd to think that a more mature version of his Bulma would eventually perform an optimization study on his training. For her own peace of mind she would eventually correlate the rate at which his power increased with the harshness of his training regime and the amount of recovery time he allowed himself. She'd prove that a healthy training regime for a Saiyan meant doing some damage, that it was good for them to exercise their natural ability to grow stronger through healing from injuries. She'd also prove that healing meant healing. That going back to train while he was only half recovered accomplished nothing and in fact hindered his efforts.

They were good for each other, 'Geta realized. They had both been a little too used to getting their own way for all the wrong reasons. Bulma threw tantrums and he had relied on intimidation and violence. But he was too stubborn to give in to end Bulma's screeching the way the other Z-Fighters had and she was too stubborn to let herself be afraid of his power. 'Goku couldn't be intimidated either,' 'Geta thought. 'But Goku also considers two out of three falls to be a reasonable means of deciding a theoretical dispute.' Bulma kept his wits sharp.

'Geta wished Bulma would treat his injuries like normal training damage. He wanted to focus on her fussing, her touch and forget what had happened. What he'd done.

But Bulma was upset, honestly scared. Maybe it was the blood. Maybe it was that they weren't training injuries but injuries taken in a fight to the death.

'I killed Nappa.'

"Just wrap it, Bulma," 'Geta said tiredly. "I'll go to the infirmary in the morning, I swear. I just want to sleep now."

Bulma gave in to the faint note pleading in 'Geta's voice. She cleaned the battle grime out of his nearly filleted forearms and lower legs. Then she wrapped his limbs. 'Geta led her to the bed and pulled her down beside him.

The tension in 'Geta's body didn't ease and Bulma knew he wasn't sleeping even as the hour grew later. "Vegeta, please talk to me," Bulma begged. "What is wrong?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," 'Geta said after a moment. "They were supposed to fade into the ranks without me around to draw Frieza's attention."

Raditz and Appura?" Bulma asked in confusion. "They seemed to have done okay."

"Nappa was Saiyan too," 'Geta said.

"Nappa? Who?"

"The one I killed. He raised me."

Any shock or revulsion Bulma might have felt was washed away by the horrible guilt in 'Geta's voice. Bulma rested her head against his shoulder, hugged him as tightly as she could and wished she knew what to say to make it better.

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Piccolo demanded as soon as Goku's feet touched ground. He'd been glaring in the direction of Goku's approaching ki signature since well before the Saiyan had come into visual range.

"Hi Piccolo," Goku replied, unperturbed.

"Don't you ever get tired of rubbing it in?" Piccolo growled.

Goku scratched the back of his head and looked puzzled. "I just..."

"Had to remind me that you've no fear of me, nor any need for fear," Piccolo accused.

"No, I was going to tell you that the Earth is going to be invaded in about half a year," Goku explained. "We're expecting a number of strong fighters, we could use your help."

"While it would not grieve me to see your little band suffer, this planet is mine to conquer. I will brook no outside interference," Piccolo declared.

Goku grinned. "Thanks Piccolo. We'll be counting on you."

"Insufferable, utterly insufferable," Piccolo muttered as Goku flew off.

* * *

"_We're_ not running?" Appura asked Raditz. "Why aren't we running? This is our chance. Nappa's dead. It'll be six months before anyone else gets here to pick up our trail."

"Vegeta-sama and Kakarrot are staying here," Raditz said. "They're going to need every fighter they can get."

"But why us? This isn't our planet," Appura argued.

"My prince and squadmate, my little brother, what's left of my race. How can I leave them?" Raditz asked.

"Your daughter, me," Appura replied. "You barely met Son Goku and Vegeta abandoned you quickly enough."

"What was quick about it?" Raditz snapped. Then he grimaced. "I know it was before you met me mostly, but King Vegeta made the prince our shield when he was just a kid. For six years he protected all of us and after Vegeta-sai was destroyed he shielded Nappa and I from Frieza for another five years. I belong here."

Raditz watched his daughter play. Within the confines of the ship, with only her parents around, Plum was a different child than the one the Z-Fighters had met that afternoon.

Plum dashed back and forth across the living space chasing her bouncy-ball. Raditz smiled, she was a graceful child, his beautiful little girl.

"Take Plum, go on ahead," he said. "I'll catch up when I can."

"If you can," Appura replied.

"If we win Frieza'll be gone, there'll be no one chasing us," Raditz said. "If we lose, he'll have Vegeta-sama again. Frieza won't bother with you, we've kept Plum hidden. Either way it goes you'll be safe."

Appura shook her head. "I've only allowed us to be separated once." She glanced at Plum. "And that was only because I knew you'd do whatever it took to get back. You had someone to meet after all." She grinned a little than sighed. "I don't trust you to come back to us this time. If this is where you're making a stand, I'm making a stand here too."


	5. Getting to Know You

**Divergent Paths**

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know You**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are borrowed from Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Gohan sighed. His newly discovered cousin Plum was playing Hide-and-seek again. It wasn't that Gohan disliked Hide-and-seek, it was just that he wished Plum would play something else with him, or at least let him be the hider once and a while.

He wondered a bit if maybe Plum didn't like playing with him and that was why she hid all the time. Gohan dismissed that thought. Everyone he knew liked him, even his Uncle Vegeta who was quite selective in his liking. 'Geta who often complained that Gohan's Daddy liked way too many 'Weaklings, morons and pests', but he still liked Gohan.

Gohan also knew better than to repeat anything that his Uncle Vegeta said about anyone else, it tended to make his Mommy mad at Uncle Vegeta and call him a bad influence. That made 'Geta oddly happy, he claimed Gohan needed someone to balance Goku's influence. Gohan knew his daddy thought that was funny even if his mommy didn't.

Gohan was well liked by his parent, their friends and by most of the forest creatures in the woods around his home. His new Uncle Raditz and Aunt Appura seemed to like him. Gohan couldn't understand why all Plum wanted to do was hide from him.

Gohan sighed again. He'd been really excited about having a kid his age to play with too. There were kids living in the village where his Mommy went to get groceries, but he wasn't allowed to play with them. His mommy said they were too delicate because he was half-Saiyan and was used to playing with 'muscle-bound lunatics' like his daddy and all of his daddy's friends except Aunt Bulma who was a Scientist. Gohan knew better than to repeat the things his mommy called people too. Even if it did make her turn a funny shade of red.

Gohan decided he was tired of playing Hide-and-seek. So instead of going and looking for Plum yet again he sat down to have a think. There had to be some way to induce Plum to come out of hiding.

After a time Gohan got up and wandered off in search of his mother. He found Chichi and Appura behind the house hanging up the wash.

"I've tried driers but the clothes never smell as fresh," Chichi said to Appura.

"There's something to be said for that," Appura replied. "The space ship does get a bit musty if I don't air it out at least once a year."

"Oh go on and laugh," Chichi said. "I know Bulma-san thinks I'm hopelessly old fashion. But Goku and I both grew up in simple, rustic surroundings. Neither of us are particularly comfortable with a bunch of high tech gadgetry around. Although that 'Gravity Room' Vegeta had Bulma build for them does get some impressive results."

"It was good of Vegeta-sama to invite Raditz to use the room along with he and Goku," Appura remarked.

Chichi shook her head. "I can't get used to the way you and Raditz-san go on about Vegeta. He's got enough of an inclination to swollen-headedness without the help."

"He is Vegeta, an Elite, the Saiyan Crown Prince and my husband's lord," Appura said. "And when I knew him before a person would have been ill-advised to forget that. But he doesn't seem to have the temper that he had back then."

"I've always know about Vegeta being the Saiyan Prince," Chichi said. "But Goku's never been one to put much stock in titles. The two of them are basically dead-even as fighters. They're both too competitive to ever let the other stay ahead long. Your Raditz will probably catch up in no time."

Appura shook her head. "Raditz is my beloved, but he's no Elite. He would never aspire to match Vegeta-sama."

Gohan waited politely for a pause in the conversation. Then he tugged on his mother's pantleg. "Mommy, I want to make cookies for Cousin Plum. Help me, please?"

"She's hiding again huh?" Appura sighed. "It's nothing personal kid," she told Gohan then turned to Chichi, "Out there it was best if no one ever knew she existed. Plum doesn't have any obvious Saiyan traits, like this little one," she reached out and gently tweaked Gohan's tail. He blushed and wrapped it around his waist like he was supposed to, to keep it protected. "But she's got enough of her father in her that anyone who saw them together would guess the relationship."

"Is it really so dangerous to be Saiyan out there?" Chichi asked.

"Except for you humans, the Saiyan race doesn't have a friend in the galaxy," Appura said. "They threw their lot in with the Colds and that bastard Frieza turned on them."

"But your people..." Chichi began.

"Are largely dead and wouldn't give a damn about a race that sold themselves to repeated perpetrators of genocide." Appura shrugged. "That's just how it is. Raditz, your Goku, Vegeta-sama, even Nappa, they're all as decent as their circumstances allowed them to be. It's just that the Saiyan race made some bad choices generation before they were born and the galaxy will never forgive them for it."

"I'll go find Plum," Appura said. "Remind her you're all friends again. See if it sticks, even after all the times we've told her that she can only trust Raditz and I."

"The cookies are a good idea," Chichi told Gohan. "I've never known a Saiyan who could resist the smell of something yummy cooking."

Gohan giggled at the truth in that.

"Maybe Plum-chan will come help in a while," Chichi said a bit sadly.

* * *

"Yo, Greenie! Need a sparring partner?"

Piccolo glared at the distinctly Saiyan stranger who had interrupted his meditation. "The name is Piccolo, remember that monkey."

"You're the most unpleasant creature I've met on this planet," Raditz replied. "Almost makes me feel normal. Now if you could get just a little more venom in the racial slurs..."

"What do you want Saiyan?"

"Like I said: I need a sparring partner. Everyone else is already paired up. Now Prince Vegeta and my kid brother did invite me to train with them and I tried it this morning. But to be honest with you, I was about done-in by the time they were done warming-up."

Piccolo snorted.

"Yeah, I expect that from my Prince. But my kid brother? That's just embarrassing," Raditz said. "Anyway, your power level, when you're not repressing it, is close enough to mine that I'm actually curious as to which of us would come out on top in a fight. In other words we're well enough matched to do each other some good."

Piccolo smirked. "You look enough like your brother to make pounding you into the ground a pleasure."

"Yeah, you'll do," Raditz muttered to himself. "Even Vegeta's acting nicey-nice enough to freak me out. I swear, he actually thinks of Kakarrot as his equal."

* * *

Goku grinned when he got home from training and found Gohan, curled up in his mother's lap, fast asleep with a distinctive smear of chocolate chip cookie dough around his mouth.

"Ah, you made cookies without even waiting for me to get home to swipe the dough," he pouted.

Chichi rolled her eyes as she repressed a giggle. "Don't worry, Gohan make sure that very little of the cookie dough actually saw the inside of the oven. Even Plum-chan got into the act. Not that I actually saw her, but dough disappeared right off the tray while Gohan was plainly in sight and busy licking the bowl."

"They learn so quickly," Goku said with a smile.

Chichi tried not to smile in return. "You ought not take such delight in teaching him mischief," she scolded without much conviction.

"You got enough energy left for a spar?" Goku asked.

"Put him to bed while I get my things," Chichi replied.

Carefully Goku transferred Gohan from Chichi's lap to his arms. Then he carried his sleeping child upstairs to his room.

Chichi bound up her hair and fetched her spear from it's place by the door then went outside to wait. She'd long since accepted that she lacked the raw power of even her husband's human friends, let alone the power of a Saiyan. The weapon gave her an edge in reach and with her natural speed she could hold her own against Yamcha or Choatzu.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

Chichi grinned and nodded sharply as she dropped into her stance. She leveled her spear at Goku's chest.

He smiled then stepped forward and tried to bat the spear away. Chichi circled the point of the spear, trying to prevent Goku from getting a solid hit on it without moving it away from his vitals herself.

Chichi knew if she lunged forward with the spear as it was, it would shatter against Goku like a twig. But if she reinforced it's strength with her ki and used it to hone the edge to subatomic sharpness she could pierce even Goku's thick skin. Chichi would never have the ki reserves to throw around blasts of pure energy but she made the most of what she had. In ki use as in her style of Martial Arts, Chichi substituted fine control for brute force.

Goku moved lightly around Chichi, testing her defenses. He had more than enough power to overwhelm her but there wouldn't be any point in that; it wouldn't help her get better. There wouldn't be any fun in that, he wouldn't get to watch her move. Ever since seeing Chichi fight at the 23rd Tournament Goku had developed a fascination with watching her. He liked her grace and economy of motion. He liked the way her skirts twirled around her when she kicked.

Chichi had thought that she should give up practicing Martial Arts after she got pregnant with Gohan. She'd said it was a child's game and she had to be a grown-up now that she had a child of her own to care for. Goku had been almost glad that 'Geta's presence was hard proof that trouble would come for them again. He'd been able to persuade Chichi to take up practicing again after Gohan's birth so that she'd be better prepared to protect her baby if any of 'Geta's enemies made it to the Earth. It was a real concern, Goku liked that Chichi was becoming more and more capable of protecting herself. But mostly he was glad she hadn't quit because he would have missed watching her.

After about an hour Chichi's reflexes began to slow as she tired. A touch of mischief sparkled in Goku's eyes. He caught her spear just behind the head and gave it a solid tug. Chichi stumbled forward, into his arms.

Goku nuzzled her cheek.

"What _are_ you thinking Husband!" Chichi exclaimed. "I'm utterly filthy."

"Oh, is that the problem?" Goku said. He scooped Chichi up and leapt into the air.

A few seconds later Chichi saw the lake beneath them. "Goku! If you drop me in there clothes and all..." she warned.

Goku set Chichi on a bluff over-looking the lake. Then he sat down, propped his chin on his hands and stared intently at her.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for you to take your clothes off."

"Goku!"

"What?" Goku asked innocently. "We're quite a ways from the house."

Chichi stopped. A hint of a smile began to curl her lips.

"Well out of ear shot... even with Gohan's hearing."

"Well. Aren't you going to help me?" Chichi asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "These clothes aren't going to take themselves off."


	6. Six Months and Counting

**Divergent Paths**

**Chapter Five: Six Months and Counting**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of non-profit fun.

* * *

"We have no idea of what we're missing," 'Geta stated.

"This could help," Goku insisted. "Goten and Trunks figured it out when they were six. It's gotta be mostly instinctual. We power-up as high as we can, fight and see what happens."

"The future-brats are half-human idiot. Remember what my counterpart said? Adrenaline, human adrenaline pushes them over the edge," 'Geta argued. "Bastard could have told us how it works for a full-Saiyan."

"I guess you'd know... since you're him," Goku teased. Then he frowned in confusion. "Or you were anyway, 'till the chibis got involved. I wonder if I'm different too."

"Mouthier," 'Geta remarked. "Well, let's do it. Since we don't have any good ideas."

"Yeah, yeah. We better head out to the dessert. Can't control our power and push it to the limit at the same time," Goku replied.

Once they were safely away from everything the two Saiyans pushed their power as high as it would go.

'Geta made the first move, a bit gingerly. They normally fought at only a fraction of their true power, holding back so they'd have the reserves to power their ki blasts. With his power pushed to its max 'Geta felt like an over-inflated balloon, as if his flesh was on the verge of bursting from the power coursing through him.

After the first few exchanges they began to adjust: To the ground denting under their feet simply from the ki-pressure they generated. To seeing the world through the haze of ki bleeding off them. To the world itself feeling as fragile as a snow globe.

They fought each other. And against the feeling that their bodies were tearing apart from the strain of holding so much powers. But nothing happened.

"It's not going to work," 'Geta stated.

Frustrated Goku kicked a nearby boulder. He and 'Geta watched as it bounced and rolled out of sight. "It's so close! This is making me nuts!" Goku exclaimed.

The fact that Goku was visibly frustrated surprised 'Geta out of his own irritation.

"Maybe we have to let go," Goku suggested after a few moments. "Stop trying to keep the power controlled."

"Could you?" 'Geta asked. "Could you_ let _it tear you apart not knowing if _that_ is the key or simply suicide?"

"No," Goku admitted. "But I'm out of ideas and if the other you was right about Frieza... we might have to try something crazy."

"Six months," 'Geta said. "Six months left before it comes to that."

"Yeah," Goku agreed. "Sorry, don't know why I'm being so down. Maybe it's seeing how Plum-chan is still so scared of everything. I guess she makes it real, how bad life under Frieza is."

"At least you're not arguing against killing him anymore," 'Geta remarked. "Besides, the timid brat is getting bolder. She hid behind Gohan while he spoke with me this morning instead of fleeing altogether."

"You're in a weirdly good mood, for you," Goku said. "What's going on?"

'Geta shrugged. It was none of Goku's business that he and Bulma had 'made-up' after one of their quarrels the previous night.

* * *

"So what were you and Vegeta fighting about this time, anyway?" Chichi asked Bulma. "I don't get in the middle except when he admits to being clueless about women. But it's obvious that the fight is over, so satisfy my curiosity."

Appura listened in, curious herself.

Bulma blushed, she glanced away. "Er, well, he proposed."

Chichi dropped the spear head she'd been sharpening. "He proposed?" She repeated in disbelief. "_That's_ why you were fighting?"

Bulma threw up her hands in frustration. "He didn't so much propose as he informed me that we were getting married," she clarified. "I love him, but he can be so bossy! I told him no."

"But you're still sleeping with him," Appura stated. She shrugged at the startled looks the other two sent her way. "I can smell his scent on you."

"Well, yeah," Bulma said. "We didn't break up or anything. I just don't know what he's thinking. Being married seems so settled, dull."

Chichi traded a knowing look with Appura. They didn't find marriage boring.

"I said I didn't want kids yet so what's the point?" Bulma continued. "Vegeta said fine, because he didn't want kids either, not for another seven years-"

"Seven years!" Chichi exclaimed. "You'll be old by then."

"Not _that_ old," Bulma protested. "And you didn't let me finish. Not for another seven years and three months. I know guys think strangely but Vegeta takes the cake."

"Time travel," Appura blurted out. "Vegeta-sama was only three years younger than my Raditz when he vanished. Now..."

Chichi looked doubtful.

Bulma thought about it for several minutes. "That jackass!" she exclaimed. "He doesn't want a kid in seven years and x-months, he know we will have one. And he didn't tell me!"

"Are you two going to be fighting again?" Chichi inquired. "Just so I know if I should be expecting him to come storming up here at odd hours to work off his temper."

"No," Bulma decided. "Interrogating him is more effective if we're having sex."

"I swear you two have the strangest relationship." Chichi shook her head. "Are you doing anything to get ready for the invasion?"

Bulma looked frustrated. "I can't fight. The GR and Vegeta's other training devices are as supped up as I can make them. I can't make a weapon that comes close to rivaling what the guys can do with ki. I don't know what to do," she admitted. "You two are going to fight?"

"Not against Frieza's Elite," Appura said. "Not unless I have to. I don't plan on dying yet."

"If any of those hoodlums comes near Gohan or this house they'll have a fight on their hands," Chichi declared brandishing her spear.

* * *

Gohan didn't look around, he just raised his voice a bit. "These are raspberries. The red ones are ripe, sweet." He started picking berries. "We should make sure Mommy gets a basket full, but there's plenty for us to eat."

After a few minutes he sensed more than heard a second person join him in the clearing. Out of the corner of his eye Gohan sees his cousin try on of the berries. "Good," she acknowledges in a soft voice.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder and grinned. Plum ducked her head, but he caught a glimpse of her answering smile.

Plum was very nearly non-verbal. Her entire life she'd been being told to hide and not make a sound. Even with her parents she rarely spoke. As the months had passed she'd become less fearful around Gohan and he was getting used to having someone around who made even him look boisterous by comparison.

Gohan popped two raspberries in his mouth then dropped one in the basket. He picked three more berries, two for him, one for the basket. The next three all ended up in Gohan's mouth as did the following three.

Plum put her hand over her mouth, stifling an already silent giggle. She darted across the clearing, dropped a few berries in the basket and scampered back to her patch.

They worked in companionable silence. Their fingers and mouths took on a distinct, reddish stain, the basket slowly filled up.

Plum's mouth formed a small 'o'. She tugged on Gohan's sleeve and pointed. Gohan's eyes widened as he spotted a small, red-furred fox cub hiding under a nearby bush.

Gohan pressed a finger to his lips. Then, very, very slowly he eased a piece of jerky out of his pocket. He laid it on the ground then carefully stepped back. Plum clung to Gohan's shirt and peaked over his shoulder.

The two children waited, perfectly still, their breathing even and silent as their hunting instincts demanded.

The fox cub lifted it's head, scenting the meat. It glanced around warily then crept closer.

Gohan waited until the cub was absorbed in gnawing on the jerky. Then he slipped toward it stealthily on all fours. In a moment he scooped the fox up in his arms.

The little animal yipped in protest and struggled.

"It's okay, it's okay," Gohan cooed. "We just want to pet you." He picked up the jerky and offered it to the cub again.

Once the cub was absorbed in it's treat Gohan beckoned Plum closer.

Tentatively she stroked the cub's soft fur. Plum tilted her face toward Gohan and smiled.

A low warning grown filled the clearing. "Oops," Gohan said. "Forgot to make friends with Mama-Fox first." He carefully shifted the cub off his lap, leaving it gnawing on the jerky while Plum petted it.

Eyes down cast, posture remorseful, Gohan stood up and addressed the mama fox. "I'm sorry ma'am. I know I ought to have introduced myself to you and gotten your approval before petting your baby. But he was just so cute, we couldn't resist. We didn't mean any harm."

The mother fox, who herself had grown up in the woods near the Sons' home, gave Gohan a reproving nip. Then she gave her cub a few licks to satisfy herself that he was unharmed and a mild scolding for wandering off. Then she laid down to keep an eye on all three of the children.

* * *

In the chill and barren Northern Plains four fighters met to practice their teamwork. It had been their habit to fight one on one but 'Geta had told them that they wouldn't be strong enough alone and they took his warning seriously.

Chaotsu used his telekinesis to prevent Kuririn from defending himself from Tien's attack.

Yamcha sent a Wolf's Fang Blast at Chaotsu, hoping to simultaneously take out a member of the opposing team and free Kuririn to dodge Tien.

At the last moment a clone of Tien; created through his Nishin Technique, which was a variant of the Shishin he'd used against Goku in the 23rd World's Strongest Tournament; blocked Yamcha's blast. Although both of Tien's bodies harbored only half of his normal strength they were strong enough to keep Yamcha occupied and deal with the helpless Kuririn.

Once Kuririn was out of the spar Yamcha didn't stand a chance against both Tienshinhan and Chaotsu.

"I see our old tactics won't work anymore," Yamcha said. "I guess we'll have to come up with something new for the next time."

Tien smirked "As if we'd allow you to beat us the same way twice."

Yamcha frowned. "One thing we've all got to be careful of is getting too used to two-on-two tactics. If Vegeta's plan works it should be two-on-one in our favor. Right now we're mostly focused on trying to prevent the other team from ganging up on either on of us. Once one person goes down, the other's toast."

"Maybe we should ask Goku and Vegeta to join us," Chaotsu suggested. "Two of us against one of them."

"I hate to admit it, but that probably would be more of a challenge for us than them," Tien said.

"Are we really going to make a difference or are we just fooling ourselves?" Kuririn asked. "When Goku and Vegeta showed up at the 23rd tournament they were simply beyond belief. I've trained with Goku since we were both kids, I though I knew how strong he was, how much potential he had. The truth was not even Master Roshi was capable of given Goku a big enough challenge to even hint at what he was really capable of."

"They can't all be as strong as Vegeta's boogeyman," Yamcha said. "We take out the small fry, leave the boss for Goku and 'Geta so they don't wear themselves out before the big fight. We'll make a difference."

* * *

Raditz walked shakily through a grove of shattered tree stumps to the edge of a crater in which Piccolo was embedded. After pausing for a moment to find his balance he offered Piccolo a hand up.

"Since I'm still on my feet I must have won this round," Raditz declared.

Laboriously Piccolo kicked Raditz's near leg. The battered Saiyan toppled over backwards.

"Who is on their feet now?" Piccolo rasped.

Raditz watched the clouds roll by. He gave a passing thought to trying to regain his feet but gave it up as too much of an effort at the moment. "Tie?" he offered.

Piccolo chuckled. He made an abortive attempt to sit up. Then flopped backwards.

"We're going to fight Frieza," Raditz said after a time. He said it as if trying to convince himself of the reality of it.

Piccolo didn't feel the need to respond and silence descended again.

"I remember the purge," Raditz said eventually. "I shouldn't, I wasn't there, obviously. I was so far away I shouldn't have heard anything, even through the comrade bonds. But weird things happen when you're on the edge of death... and everyone died that day."

"That's what my Dad used to say. He used to drive the medics nuts with the number of missions he finished half-dead. They told him he and his team needed to start acting like third class soldiers and stop taking on Elite Missions, but Dad said we Saiyans need something outside ourselves to push us to find our real potential. He and his team just kept getting stronger, so he was probably right."

"Dad was always a tactical fighter. No matter how strong he got he always found someone stronger than he was to fight. And he kept winning too. He was smarter than them, then he got stronger too. Didn't work against Frieza though. A mouse caught in a supernova ain't got much of a chance, no matter how smart he was."

"Least Dad went down fighting. Most of my squad was on shore leave on Vegeta-sai when Frieza made the planet into a new asteroid belt. Just got a moment of shock from them, then silence that never ended."

"Mom was on her way back from routine supply run. The people she'd been working with for eight months shot her in the back."

"My squad leader was late getting to an emergency meeting called by one of the Ginyu Force, Jheese. He was always late to everything. Turned out he'd shown up late for his own execution that day. But the bastard waited for him," Raditz said flatly. "In just twenty-two hours every person I'd ever known died on Frieza's order."

"Even if we do not fight Frieza some of the ones responsible may be among those sent against the Earth," Piccolo offered.

Raditz sat up and gave Piccolo a predatory smile. "I hope they are. 'Cause you and I, we're going to slaughter them."


	7. Invasion

**Divergent Path**

**Chapter Six: Invasion**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Note:** Sorry for the delay. I was traveling most of the last month. Plenty of time to write (between planes, trains and subways), but only limited access to a computer. Now I'm getting over the jetlag and getting caught up on the typing.

* * *

Plum saw them first. As she and Gohan explored the woods near his home she caught his sleeve then pointed up to the sky. After a moment Gohan spotted the large space-ship trailed by five sphere-ships. "Bad people," Plum warned.

Gohan nodded. "We better get home to our mommies," he said.

The two children split-up. Gohan hurried home to Mount Paouz while Plum turned south toward the grotto where her parents' ship was secreted.

* * *

In West Metro alarms were ringing across the Capsule Corps campus.

"A group of ships just entered Earth's atmosphere," Bulma reported nervously. "Vegeta, are we ready for this?"

'Geta's answering smile was nothing more than a predatory baring of fangs. "We'll find out shortly," he said.

"I've gone ahead and activated my ki-mimics," Bulma said. "There were a number of ships."

'Geta nodded. //Raditz, Goku get off your butts. They're here,// he projected then flared his ki to alert the rest of the Z-Fighters.

The Earth's defenders broke into teams and scattered to remote spots across the globe. Then one member of each squad raised their ki to a level that was on the higher end of average for a Saiyan Elite, to the level Frieza would have anticipated that Vegeta would have attained as an adult.

'Geta grinned to himself at how pathetic that level seemed to him now. He and Goku hadn't found the key to becoming Super Saiyans, yet they'd come so far. A year ago Nappa's power had been comparable to 'Geta's, but 'Geta hadn't needed to make himself into a monster for his power. Since then he and Goku had doubled and redoubled their powers. 'Geta knew what his counterpart had said but surely Frieza couldn't be stronger than they were now.

Goku met up with 'Geta and the two of them set out for Frieza's landing site with their powers carefully suppressed.

"If it comes to that, we still haven't tried letting go of our power," Goku remarked.

'Geta nodded.

"So, how are we taking care of our part?" Goku asked after another few minutes.

The plan was simple in it's essence. The others would use their ki-signatures to draw out Frieza's men. To separate them. Then they'd spring the ambush and kill them using whatever means necessary. With a small bit of luck that would give 'Geta and Goku a clean shot at Frieza. It was their job to ensure that he ended up dead.

"I go first, don't help unless I ask for it," 'Geta said.

Goku frowned but 'Geta wouldn't relent.

"The Ginyu Force," 'Geta grunted as he recognized the fighters Frieza had supporting him. "Raditz will be pleased, they carried out the better part of the off-world Saiyan purge."

"You don't want them?" Goku asked.

'Geta shrugged. "They killed maybe a three hundred Saiyans. Frieza blew-up my home planet and killed several billion of us. Raditz can have his fun. I'll be satisfied with Frieza's blood."

The hatch to the large ship opened and several being exited: an emerald-haired being who carried himself with pride, a blobby pink creature and a pale lizard-like being in a hover chair.

Goku didn't have to ask which one was Frieza. If the air of evil hadn't given it away the differential behavior of the two flunkies would have.

"Zarbon and Dodoria," 'Geta identified the pair.

A moment later a blue being with mustache-like tentacles left the ships and took a potion flanking Frieza. "Kiwi," 'Geta remarked.

Goku grinned as the group 'Geta had called the Ginyu Force assumed an elaborate pose before Frieza, cheerleaders couldn't have done it better. The tyrant eyed them with bemusement.

"The Ginyu Force," they paused to switch to a second choreographed pose, "is here to serve!"

"Find Vegeta, bring him to my alive. Beyond that this planet means nothing to me," Frieza instructed. "But the pleasure of ending Vegeta's life is mine and mine alone."

"Yes sir!" the leader of the Ginyu Force exclaimed. He and his men activated their scouters. After a moment they gathered in a huddle.

"My Lord Frieza," Ginyu announced. "We're picking up multiple reading in the proper range for an Elite Saiyan."

"Find Vegeta!" Frieza repeated angrily. "I assume you remember what he looks like?"

The largest of the Force raised his hand, "Actually... Well, I remember a little bitty dude, but that's about it."

Two of his teammates smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't talk back to Frieza-sama," the red-skinned, silver-haired one hissed.

"He looks Saiyan," the other whispered. "That pretty much limits the choices now doesn't it?"

Ginyu turned back to his unit. "All right men, you heard him. Split up, find the Saiyan Prince. Kill the others."

"But our poses," the silver-haired member of the Force protested.

"I'll come up with individual poses for all of us if the situation arises again," Ginyu stated. "For now you'll just have to improvise."

The five fighters formed a circle, each put a hand in the center. "Ginyu Go!!" they exclaimed and flew off in different directions.

//Raditz, Jhesse is heading northeast from my position,// 'Geta projected. "Goku, have Kami relay that Gurd is traveling east. He has a time-stopping trick, Choatzu can best counter it."

Down below Frieza glared at his remaining flunkies. "What are you waiting for! Bring me Vegeta!"

* * *

"Tien, we need to trade with Piccolo and Raditz," Chaotzu reported.

"What are we trading?" Tien asked.

"A speed-specialist for someone with powers like mine," Chaotzu relaid.

"Lets move," Tien said.

Elsewhere Captain Ginyu stared down at an odd looking box. According to the reading from his scouter it was a warrior of some note. He tapped the side of his scouter. "They have some sort of device that mimics power readings," he reported.

Over his scouter he heard Frieza chuckle. "So Vegeta thinks he can hide himself from me."

Ginyu backed off to a safe distance and used a ki attack to blast the device out of existence.

Back at Capsule Corps Bulma glanced up from her equipment. //Kamisama?// she thought as loudly as possible.

//I am paying attention. Shouting isn't needed.//

//Let Vegeta know one of my mimics just went dead.//

After a moment Kamisama relaid 'Geta's response. //Blind them.//

Bulma flipped the red switch on her panel and each of her ki-mimics radiated a reading sufficient to blow-out any scouter focused on them.

* * *

Gurd frowned as the reading he'd been investigating began to move in the direction of one of the other reading. He picked up his pace in hopes of catching it before it could join up with it's ally.

He listened as Captain Ginyu reported his discovery of the ki mimicking device. 'Lucky me, mine's real,' he thought.

Then the numbers on his scouter suddenly shot upwards. He frowned at the obviously malfunctioning scouter and was about to turn it off when it exploded.

'How am I supposed to track him now?' Gurd wondered. With a shrug he continued on an intercept course. All he could do was hope that the reading he'd been chasing wouldn't change course.

He flew on for several minutes then found himself confronted by a three-eyed man. "So, you are the one I was chasing. You're not Vegeta. That means I get to kill you."

Tien glared at the squat, four-eyed alien. "We'll see," he said and attacked.

Gurd took a deep breath and stopped time. To his shock Tien's frozen form appeared almost on top of him. He fell over backwards in surprise and expelled his breath. As he rushed to stop time again Gurd found himself restrained by an invisible force. Panicked he struggled for a moment, until Tien's Dodonpa blew a hole through his chest.

As his life fled Gurd whined, "No fair."

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it," Tien remarked without sympathy as Chaotzu joined him.

Chaotzu looked sad, "He's right, it wasn't a fair fight."

"You heard Vegeta's tale. This bunch of brigands have been slaughtering their way across the galaxy. We can't afford a fair fight, we have to put them down like the rabid filth they are. Without your help that time-stop trick of his could have been a real problem."

* * *

Jhesse cursed and tossed his broken scouter on the ground. He was still fuming about the scouter when Raditz arrived.

"Hello murderer," Raditz greeted him.

Jhesse flipped his long silver hair over his shoulder. "I know you. You were that other Saiyan that survived the purge, the worthless one."

Raditz grinned toothily. "And you're the son of a bitch who killed my squad leader."

Jhesse shrugged. "I wouldn't remember, I killed several dozen Saiyans when Frieza-sama gave the extermination order. None of them put up a decent fight."

"Try me," Raditz dared him.

"I was looking for your coward of a prince," Jhesse said. "But I suppose I could oblige you first. It's your funeral." Still he frowned a bit, the reading he'd been chasing was what he'd expected from an Elite Saiyan, it should have been beyond Raditz's grasp.

"I'm not impressed," a new voice remarked.

Jhesse spun around. "A Namek? There shouldn't be any of your kind here."

"I care little for what I should do," Piccolo replied. "This planet is mine to conquer."

"Assuming you can get past Vegeta-sama and Kakarrot," Raditz remarked.

"Yes, assuming that," Piccolo allowed. "This one is nothing next to them."

"True," Raditz agreed.

Jhesse made his move. Raditz had always prided himself on his speed, but he had to admit Jhesse was even faster. However the year he and Piccolo had spent sparring with each other had made them uniquely familiar with the other's fighting style.

As Raditz hurriedly threw up his arms to block Jhesse's attack Piccolo took advantage of the moment and nailed Jhesse with a blow to the small of his back.

Jhesse whirled to confront his attacker and Raditz sunk a fist into his kidney.

Jhesse and his teammate Butta normally fought as a pair. Alone Jhesse was stripped of the multitude of combination attacks which they had worked out. On a more basic level there was no one to watch his back, Piccolo and Raditz took merciless advantage of that fact.

Once Jhesse had been somewhat worn down Piccolo stepped back, allowing Raditz to take revenge for his lost teammate.

Badly battered and desperate Jhesse managed to wriggle free of Raditz's hold and made a break for it. His retreat was cut off by a malevolent beam of energy scorching past his nose.

Jhesse threw himself backwards to avoid the Masenko. Radtiz grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a blood-thirsty grin.

* * *

Out over the ocean Jhesse's frequent partner seemed to have his opponent, a fighter with a distinctive scar on his cheek, on the ropes.

Butta's attacks seemed to come at Yamcha from every direction at once. Finally Yamcha managed to grab hold of Butta for a moment and landed a solid head-butt.

Butta reeled backwards, momentarily off balance.

"Distructo Disk!" A spinning disk of sharpened ki flew up from the waves and neatly bisected Butta.

Yamcha braced his hands on his thighs, his breath came in heavy gasps as he allowed himself to sink to the ocean surface. "Took you long enough," he complained.

Kuririn popped his head above the rolling swells. "I had to wait until you got clear didn't I?" he replied. "Didn't want to cut you in half along with him."

"Next time," Yamcha declared, "you get to be the bait."

* * *

As Gohan flew toward his home he sensed an unfamiliar ki coming toward him on an intercept course. Gohan quickly landed and suppressed his ki. "Oops," he said. He chewed his lip worriedly.

When the bad people from space came his daddy had told him that he was supposed to hide his ki and go to his mother. If the bad people came he was to protect her. Gohan had remembered to go home so he could protect Chichi, but in his haste he'd forgotten to hide his ki and had led one of the bad people straight to him.

Gohan considered the situation. He was quite near his home already, even if he stayed hidden the bad person would find the house, find his mommy. He was supposed to protect her.

Gohan considered the other fighter. He was a little surprised that the fighter hadn't reacted to the sudden disappearance of his ki, any of his Dad's friends would have gotten suspicious if a ki-signature vanished. But this person didn't react at all, it was like he didn't even sense ki. His father would have challenged the fighter. His Uncle Vegeta told him once that if he wasn't damn sure he could win the fight he should 'announce' himself with his strongest attack. And if the other fighter was still alive after that proceed from there. Gohan understood that what Vegeta had told him to do wasn't particularly nice. On the other hand, if he didn't win this fight the bad person might hurt his mom.

Keeping his ki low Gohan dashed to a point where the other fighter would fly over him and waited.

The other fighter was a big man, his blobby, pink flesh practically squished out of his armor. There were scorch marks on his face, near his left eye as if something had exploded there.

Gohan braced himself, he brought his hands together as if he were cupping an invisible ball. He counted to three, forcing himself to time the attack for the moment when the other fighter was directly overhead. Then he brought up his ki in a rush, concentrated it between his hands. "Kame-Hame-Ha!" he shouted.

An intense beam of pure power shot out and struck Dodoria high up on the shoulder. It burned straight through his armor and left a smoking cavity in his flesh.

Dodoria came to an abrupt halt as he searched for the source of the attack.

Gohan flew up to face him. "You're one of the bad people who came to hurt us. You're the ones who made Cousin Plum scared all the time. The ones who made Uncle Vegeta so he's not happy inside," the boy accused.

Dodoria's jaw dropped. He looked from his injured shoulder to Gohan with disbelief. His stare lingered on the tail wrapped around Gohan's waist. "Just a brat Saiyan. What are you kid? Not even Vegeta himself could have mustered that sort of a power as a brat."

"I'm Son Gohan." He glared darkly at Dodoria. The other fighter's familiarity with Vegeta's abilities as a child told Gohan that this wasn't just some random person in Frieza's army but one of the vary people who'd made 'Geta miserable until he'd found his way to Earth. "And you're a _very_ bad person."

Made cautious by Gohan's earlier success Dodoria dodged the boy's attack. He frowned as he fought, there was something about the boy that nagged at his brain.

Dodoria put some distance between the two of them. Then he fired a ki-blast. Gohan tried to dodge but failed to clear it completely. He took a glazing blow that sent him tumbling across the sky, out of control.

Dodoria followed up on his success with a double-fisted blow that smashed Gohan to the ground. He sneered down at Gohan. "You've got something of Bardock's look to you boy."

In the previous year Raditz had told Goku and Gohan about his father. "You know my Grandpa?" Gohan said in surprise.

"You're Grandfather huh?" Dodoria smirked. "Oh yeah, I slaughtered his unit and left him for dead. But the bastard was too stubborn to die, embarrassed me in front of Frieza, that one did. You know kid, I ought to take you alive. Once Frieza's done with Vegeta he'll be needing a new pet monkey."

Gohan felt his power soaring upwards as Dodoria fed his righteous anger. 'This person wasn't just bad,' Gohan decided. 'It was that he _liked_ hurting people. Remembering the bad things he'd done made him_ happy_. He was_ evil_.'

Gohan flew at Dodoria like a cannonball. He slammed his shoulder deep into the larger warrior's gut, driving the air out of his lungs. "Kame-Hame-Ha!" Gohan roared. This time the blast caught Dodoria in his chest, scorching another cavity into his torso but not wounding him deeply enough to incapacitate.

Gohan readied himself for another blast. He aimed at the hole in Dodoria's armor but hesitated at the realization that he meant the attack to prove fatal.

Desperately Dodoria took advantage of Gohan's hesitation. This time Gohan's inexperience told, he simply couldn't collect himself while under such a determined and relentless attack.

Dodoria knocked the boy to the ground then ruthlessly stomped on him, breaking Gohan's ribs, then his upper leg. Then he kicked Gohan in the head.

Dizzily Gohan tried to curl into a ball to protect himself. Dodoria grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**Note: **Yes, cliffhangers are evil. But the battles against Frieza's forces is too long for one chapter and I had to break things off somewhere didn't I? :Whistles innocently: Rough drafts are done for the remainder of the story, so there won't be any delays.


	8. Complications

**Divergent Path**

**Chapter Seven: Complications**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

To Gohan the world was awash in pain. He felt nauseous and his vision swum in and out of focus.

"Leave my baby alone you monster!"

"Mom?" Gohan whispered. He squinted and tried to find the source of his mother's voice. With a little effort Gohan brought his mother's form into focus.

Chichi was wearing a breastplate over her normal clothes. She held her spear with a fierce, and oddly business-like air. And there was a strange looking silver helmet on her head.

Gohan had a vague notion that this wasn't the time to ask and that the question might be somewhat rude anyway, but his rattled brain fixated on it and it just tumbled out of this mouth of its own accord. "What have you got on your head Mom?"

"This?" Chichi asked. "Just a memento of my disreputable childhood, but it has it's uses."

Chichi focused her thoughts and a beam of energy shot out of the helmet, striking Dodoria square in the face.

"My eyes, you bitch!" Dodoria screamed. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

Quietly, cautiously Chichi began circling Dodoria. Seeing her chance she lunged forward, her spear leveled at his heart.

But Dodoria's bulk belied his speed. He grabbed the haft of the spear before it's head had penetrated more than a few centimeters. Still maintaining his hold on the spear, Dodoria twisted to the side and yanked it forward, past him.

Seeing that she was about to be pulled into Dodoria's reach Chichi threw herself to the side as she tried to wrench her weapon free of his grasp.

Using the spear to guide his aim, Dodoria released a ki blast. It sent Chichi tumbling head over heels, but she ripped her spear free of his grasp.

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed. With his broken bones and spinning head he knew he couldn't do much to aid his mother. So he began molding his ki in a very specific way. When he'd learned this trick from his daddy and Uncle Vegeta they'd both made him swear he'd never use it except in a case of life and death. He remembered his daddy putting a hand over his eyes as he released his ki so he couldn't even see what the attack did. They'd promised to teach him the rest of the trick when he was older and his body was more accustomed to handling surges in his power. But the first half of the trick could get him out of a bad situation if there was no other way.

Gohan released his ki and looked to see what he'd done. He frowned, puzzled. His ki had formed a shining white orb in the sky. 'How was that supposed to help?'

Then Gohan gasped. Something powerful and angry surged up from deep inside him. His eyes glazed over as fangs erupted from his gums. Thick dark fur sprouted on his limbs as they convulsed and expanded.

Dodoria's head whipped around as he heard the Oozaru's roar. "You think your damned monkey-trick will work on me?" he exclaimed, but the truth was he was worried. He was blinded, one arm was hampered by injuries, he was leaking blood from several points, he wasn't in any sort of shape to take on an Oozaru Saiyan in full rampage. He needed to eliminate the creature now, before the transformation was complete.

He cocked his head to the side, trying to triangulate the creature's location.

"I told you, leave my baby alone," Chichi shouted as she laid aside her spear long enough to grasp the crest of her helmet.

Most materials could only retain a ki-edge while they were in contact with a warrior capable of ki-control. Even in the hands of a skilled fighter bullets and arrows were worthless against anyone who could reinforce their body with ki. Chichi's helmet was different, an artifact from a long lost civilization the beam magnified the user's ki a dozen times and the blade held a ki-sharpened edge for five minutes after leaving the wielder's hand.

Chichi threw the blade. It whirled away, slicing through Dodoria's hamstring before returning to her hand.

Dodoria shrieked and fell to one knee as his leg gave way beneath him.

'I've had enough!' the heavy-set fighter decided. He took to the air, a moment later a giant hand closed around him and flung him forcefully to the ground.

Chichi watched the Oozaru Gohan bat Dodoria around speculatively. Then she darted forward and braced the butt of her spear on the ground. The ki-sharp point impaled Dodoria as he was thrown to the ground. It pierced his heart cleanly and in moments he was dead.

Chichi planted her hands on her hips and stared up at the giant monkey her son had become. "Son Gohan," she declared firmly. "I won't have any child of mine rampaging about like a hooligan!"

The oozaru blinked at her. For Gohan that tone had meant jump for as long as he had been alive. It cut through the fog of the Oozaru's rage like a knife.

Gohan flushed, he tried to apologize but nothing intelligible emerged from the Oozaru's vocal cords. He scratched at the back of his head then sat down with his hands folded contritely in his lap, a non-verbal 'See Mom, I'm being good.'

Chichi patted his knee. "That's better. Now put out your false moon and lets get you back to yourself."

* * *

Not long after Ginyu had lost his scouter to the Earther's dirty trick he spotted a tower, taller than a mountain, rising up from the plain.

'Anyone in a place such as that must be important,' Ginyu decided.

Korin saw Frieza's squad captain coming. "This is not good," he said.

"What?" Yajirobi exclaimed. Then he followed Korin's gaze. "Oh shit. We're dead aren't we?"

//A little help here?// Korin projected.

Yajirobi was already through the entrance hole in the floor of the temple and scrambling down the tower as rapidly as possible. He'd only made it about a thousand feet when Ginyu grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yanked him into the air.

Yajirobi drew his sword and plunged it into his attacker's side. Ginyu shrugged off the wound, snapped Yajirobi's neck and let his body drop.

Ginyu flew on to Korin's temple. Korin's fur fluffed up angrily.

"All we want is the Saiyan Vegeta," Ginyu declared. "Just tell me where he is. There is nothing else on this planet that we value."

Korin glared at Ginyu. "So once you have Vegeta you'll kill the rest of us and destroy the planet because Earth is too far from the beaten path to command a premium," he said. "It's all right there in your mind."

Ginyu shrugged. "It was worth a try. Telepath, you must see that this is pointless. If you don't give Vegeta up we'll simply raze every structure, kill every being on this planet until we have him."

"Oh I doubt that's how it will go," Korin replied. "Four of your men are already dead and our top warriors haven't joined the battle yet. You murdered poor Yajirobi. You may well kill me, but we didn't even make the top ten. Take what's left of your forces and leave this planet... or you'll die here."

"Have it your way," Ginyu said. He lunged for Korin but the nimble cat dodged out of his way. Ginyu's follow up ki-blast took out Korin and half his temple along with him.

When the smoke cleared Ginyu found himself facing an old Namek and a being with skin as black as night.

"We arrived too late to prevent this tragedy," Kami stated. "But not too late to put an end to your evil."

While neither Kami nor Popo could match Ginyu for sheer power they were fast enough and skilled enough to evade most of his attacks. They focused their efforts on the injury Yajirobi had inflicted previously and gradually widened it into a gaping gash in Ginyu's side.

But Kami was old. His stamina wasn't what it once had been and the length of the battle was beginning to tell upon him. He faltered, paused for just a moment to catch his breath and Ginyu landed a kick that embedded him in the landscape far below.

Floating above the Earth's downed guardian Ginyu readied a killing blow.

"Kamisama! No!" Popo exclaimed he dove between his old friend and the blast.

"Oh, Mr. Popo, no," Kami grieved as the genie fell at his side. He forced himself back to his feet only to take another punishing blow.

In it's wake Kamisama found himself too weak to move. It was too much to even lift his hand. Ginyu left him to die.

//Piccolo,// Kamisama called. //Piccolo, you must come _now_. I'm dying and will take you with me.//

//Unless?// Piccolo replied.

//Unless we become one again.//

//Wouldn't you rather die and free the world of my evil, Old Man?// Piccolo asked bitterly. //I am everything you once cast away am I not?//

//You have become more than that.// Kami replied. //Goku saw it. You have become a being complete within yourself.//

//Perhaps_ I _would rather die as myself than go back to being a part of you.// Piccolo claimed.

//You don't see it do you?// Kami responded quietly. //You've evolved. Now I am the one who is the lost piece of a greater whole. It is I who will be absorbed by you.//

Hundreds of miles away Piccolo turned to Raditz. "We have to go. Something has happened to Kamisama."

Raditz nodded and the pair changed course. But after a few minutes Raditz paused. "One of Frieza's goons is closing in on my family," he said.

"I will handle this on my own." Piccolo said. "Take care of your family."

Raditz nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

After his scouter had been destroyed Kiwi had rapidly become disoriented. He wandered at random, not knowing how to proceed without his technological aid but unwilling to go back to Frieza empty handed.

As he flew over a small grotto he noticed a gleam of processed metal and decided to investigate. He found an older style space craft stowed in the narrow canyon. "Vegeta had to have gotten to this planet somehow," Kiwi decided with a shrug. He smashed open the door and stalked inside.

Appura stared at the intruder with dismay. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. She certainly hadn't been trying to lure Frieza's forces into a fight.

In spite of being caught unaware Appura wasn't unprepared. She slide her hands into a pair of tekko-kagi claws that hung on her belt. Then waited for Kiwi to attack.

"You think you're a fighter do you?" Kiwi didn't have his scouter to measure her power, but the notion of a slim female being a danger to him seemed laughable.

He lunged and Appura dove under his outstretched arm. As she dodged she raked his unarmored thigh with her claws. Then she was past him and out the door where she had more room to maneuver.

Kiwi shouted in surprise, pain and outrage. "You'll pay for that girl!" he declared. He blew out the front of the ship with a ki blast and stormed out searching for Appura.

Appura hid herself among the rocks littering the floor of the grotto and waited for a chance. Moving carefully so as not to draw attention she shrugged off the flimsy blue over-dress she'd been wearing leaving her in a dark, close-fitting body suit. She toed off her shoes and flexed her toes lightly, getting the feel of the ground.

When Kiwi stalked past her hiding place she sprung. Her ki-sharpened claws scored bloody furrows across his upper arm but caught on his body armor. Appura tucked in her legs and attempted to kick free. At the last moment Kiwi caught her ankle.

She grunted with pain as he slammed her to the ground. Quickly she kicked him in the face with her free leg and scrambled away.

'Bruised ribs,' Appura thought. 'And I'm only doing surface damage. Can't let him connect.'

Kiwi fired a barrage of ki blasts at the spot were Appura had taken cover. But she knew better than to have remained there. Still the blast exploded close enough to her position to scorch the ends of her hair.

"Come out now girl, and I'll make it quick," Kiwi offered.

Appura worked her way further back, looking for a chance to take him from the rear, hamstring him if she were lucky. She made her move.

Kiwi anticipated another rush at his back and spun. He caught Appura by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Got you now girl."

From the mouth of the grotto Plum watched with horror as the strange warrior laughed malevolently at her captured mother.

"Mommy," Plum whispered. Her hands clenched reflexively and short, thick claws emerged from her knuckles. Similar claws shredded her shoes as they extended.

Plum threw herself onto the back of her mother's attacker. She clung to his shoulders like a bur, her claws digging in to provide purchase. She kicked him repeatedly, the claws on her feet rending Kiwi's armor and scoring his back.

Kiwi dropped Appura as he tried to get his hands on the child clinging to his back. Plum flattened herself against him and sunk her teeth deep into the back of his neck.

Appura stood shakily, drawing great gasping breaths into her starved lungs, ignoring the pain in her nearly crushed larynx. She steadied herself and slashed at Kiwi's throat.

He threw himself backwards to avoid the blow. Then he grinned nastily and leapt backwards again, smashing Plum between his body and the grotto wall.

Plum wailed and went limp. Kiwi grabbed a handful of her hair and flung her at the opposite wall. Then he turned back to his original target.

"That's my daughter you were throwing around," a cold voice stated.

Kiwi turned back and saw Raditz cradling Plum in his arms.

"Saiyan," Kiwi hissed. "I told Frieza he shouldn't keep you nasty monkeys as pets."

Raditz set Plum behind him. "Too bad for you he didn't listen," he said. "Too bad for Frieza as well, because my prince is all grown-up now and he will avenge us."

"Don't make me laugh," Kiwi sneered. "Lord Frieza killed by one of you monkeys? Your Prince Vegeta couldn't take me. A third-class like you is an ant beneath my foot."

"Yeah, yeah, and my little girl didn't just tear bloody strips out of you," Raditz said boredly. He lunged forward, moving too quickly for Kiwi to follow and ripped the blue warrior's heart out of his chest.

"How?" Kiwi asked as he died.

"You all forgot. As long as a Saiyan survives he gets stronger. All we had to do was keep fighting until we were strong enough to destroy you," Raditz declared.

Kiwi gasped his last.

"You okay?" Raditz asked Appura.

"I'll live," she said. They both went to check on Plum.

Plum hugged her mother tightly then went to curl up in the safety of her father's arms.

Raditz took one of her hands and examined her claws. He whistled appreciatively. "Those are beauties baby-girl."

Plum blushed and stretched her fingers, the claws retracted.

Appura leaned against Raditz tiredly. She grinned and shook her head. "Must be the influence of your blood, husband. The Kami know if I'd any appreciable trace of the warrior caste in me I'd have died of shame before living the way I did before you found me."

Raditz shook his head in disagreement. "You always were a fighter, that's what drew me to you."

* * *

Tien and Chaotzu ducked behind boulders while their opponent raged.

"Look what you made me do!" Zarbon ranted. "Look at me! I'm hideous. Now I'll have to kill you from seeing me like this!"

"He's insane," Chaotzu remarked.

"Completely," Tien agreed.

"And not as strong a fighter as he thinks he is," Chaotzu continued.

"Nope. First the one trick pony, then this wind-bag. Damn, feels like we got gyped," Tien replied. "We could take pot-shots at him all day and he's never going to figure it out."

"I just hope things went as smoothly for everyone else," Choatzu replied.

* * *

Piccolo allowed himself a small smirk at the tremendous increase in power he'd receive when he'd become one with Kami. He wasn't sure if the lessening of the anger he'd nurtured for so long came from Kami's influence on him or just from the fact he'd been accepted back. He wasn't the rejected, unwanted bit of Kamisama anymore. But he was still himself, not the old man who'd thrown him away.

He easily caught up with the one who'd fatally injured Kami.

"Another Namek?" Ginyu shook his head. "Don't you know you don't belong on this planet?"

"I'm not simply 'another Namek'," Piccolo replied. He lit into Ginyu, reveling in his new power.

Ginyu spat out a mouthful of blood and grinned. "I'd been hoping I'd run into someone like you," he said. "Switch!"


	9. Confrontations

**Divergent Path**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

'Geta grinned ferally as he sensed the ki-signatures of Frieza's people disappearing one by one. The Z-Fighters were living up to their promise that they would pull their weight in this fight. He might have to consider being less dismissive of them in the future... He didn't have to let them know that though.

When more than half of Frieza's men had been defeated 'Geta decided he didn't need to worry about bailing them out anymore.

//Told you so,// Goku thought as he sensed Vegeta's readiness to make their move.

The two Saiyans walked down the slope to where Frieza waited for his flunkies to return.

"Vegeta, it's been awhile," Frieza greeted the Saiyan Prince. His gaze flicked to Goku. "Who's your friend? He has a Saiyan look to him."

"Don't worry about him," 'Geta remarked. He gauged Frieza's apparent ki carefully. "He's just the one who will kill you if I fail. But from what I see he won't have much to do."

Frieza smiled and stood up from his hover chair. "You've gotten cocky little prince. It's been too long since I've reminded you of your place."

'Geta laughed. He darted forward and punched Freiza.

The blow knocked Frieza off his feet. He spat out a tooth and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully as he stood. "So, there was a bit more than wistful thinking in the hopes your people placed in you. It seems I can't just regard you as an ill-mannered child anymore."

Frieza gathered his power into himself and released it. His body expanded, gaining stature and bulk, his horns grew from ornamental things on the sides of his head into long, curving weapons. And his power multiplied. "Shall we try this again?" he suggested.

'Geta and Frieza took to the air. They circled one another warily.

Goku waited below. He knew 'Geta needed, badly, to defeat Frieza on his own if it were at all possible. To Goku Frieza was just another opponent. To 'Geta he was a dark cloud which had hung over him his entire life.

'Geta and Freiza traded blows. "You're stronger than before," 'Geta admitted. "Not strong enough though."

Frieza lowered his head and charged. 'Geta grabbed a horn in each hand and extended his arms sharply as he brought up a knee to meet Frieza's gut.

The horns snapped and Frieza gasped as the air was driven from his lungs and pain crashed in on him.

"I may- keep your head- mounted as a trophy," Freiza gasped. He glared at 'Geta with open hate, the false civility dropping away.

'Geta tossed the splintered horns away disdainfully. "You aren't as big as I remember you being."

"Don't - celebrate. I get bigger," Frieza retorted as he gathered his powers again. When he released it his form changed again. This time he almost seemed distorted, as if the immense power his body contained were too much for it. His skull elongated, the remains of his horns retracted. His posture seemed hunched, as if the weight of his skull overbalanced him.

He and 'Geta exchanged blows again. This time there was no clear distinction between them. This time 'Geta's face lost all expression. This time it was a battle, not merely the dismantling of a childhood nightmare.

Goku gritted his teeth and forced himself not to help. It went against his nature to stand idly by, but 'Geta wanted it this way. 'He's still holding his own,' Goku reminded himself.

'More than holding his own,' Goku realized after several minutes. 'Geta no longer held a massive advantage in sheer power, but even without that he was clearly the superior fighter. Goku evaluated them carefully and decided that it was possible that 'Geta still had an edge in raw power as well, although it was only by the thinnest margins. The battle wasn't lop-sided anymore but 'Geta was still winning.

Then Frieza gathered his ki and transformed for the third time. "You should have torn me apart while I was still in my first form," he gloated. "But you wanted to draw it out. Or were you just trying to find your nerve Vegeta? After all, I have hurt you so many times before haven't I? Every time you tried to assert yourself, I was always there to put you back in your place." Frieza grinned. "Nothing has changed Vegeta. Nothing ever will. I am impressed though," he clapped politely, "you did manage to equal my third form. That is an amazing accomplishment. I must admit I never expected to use this form to fight a lowly Saiyan."

//Goku, when you get a shot- take it.// 'Geta knew what the stakes were. He knew they couldn't afford to lose. The fate of the Earth and all their loved ones rode on this battle. 'Geta knew he couldn't afford to hang on to his pride. But Goku had never heard his friend's mental voice sound so bitter as when he admitted that he couldn't beat Frieza on his own.

* * *

"What the hell is this moron made of?" Yamcha exclaimed.

Kuririn grimaced. Their current opponent, a big man with a foolish grin and a surfer's accent who called himself Reacoom, had offered him a free shot at the beginning of the match. Kuririn had managed to damage his armor. Later Yamcha had gotten off a shot from ambush which had burned off all but a small patch of his hair. Working in concert they'd managed to knock out a few of his teeth. What they hadn't done was any significant damage and they were beginning to tire out.

Reacoom grinned crookedly at them. "Dudes, this has been fun, a good warm up. But the boss'll get on my case if I don't get a move on finding the Saiyan Prince."

Yamcha made a sour face. "Ya know, I am sick of being dismissed every time Vegeta crosses someone's mind."

"Er, Yamcha. Do you really think now is the right time for this?" Kuririn asked.

"Why not? First my girlfriend takes one look at him and forgets I'm alive," Yamcha complained. "He's replaced us as Goku's closest friends, don't bother lying to yourself about it, they're always together."

"I think that's mostly because Goku doesn't have to worry about us as much," Kuririn said. "And we don't seek Goku out every time we get upset; we can actually deal with our own tempers."

"Now this guy comes along and declares we're just a warm-up to fighting Vegeta," Yamcha continued. "I'm sick of it."

Yamcha popped a senzu bean in his mouth. Kuririn frowned, they only had one bean each, with all of them fighting in different corners of the globe the beans had been spread thin. But Kuririn understood Yamcha's reasoning. Between their battle against Butta and their earlier rounds against Reacoom they were fighting at 50% at most. They couldn't beat Reacoom like that. They might not be able to beat him at all.

Kuririn expanded his awareness for a quick scan of the planet. 'Geta and Goku were both engaged against a terrifyingly huge ki. Kuririn reached for his senzu, Goku had his hands full, they couldn't expect him to come save them. They'd said that they could do this. "Time to put the money where my mouth is," Kuririn said and swallowed the bean. He felt the heady rush of his energy being renewed, of the injuries he'd taken healing in seconds.

"Time to get serious," Yamcha said.

'As opposed to what?' Kuririn wondered.

Reacoom smiled broadly and invited Yamcha to attack. "Like, let's see it, dude."

Yamcha and Kuririn leapt to engage him in hand-to-hand. Reacoom was incredibly fast and strong, but he wasn't a trained fighter. He couldn't sense ki and had to rely on his vision to detect attacks. His big, overly-dramatic movements telegraphed his blows and frequently left him open.

Of course Kuririn could see how Reacoom might think his skin and speed were defense enough. Fighting him was like fighting a bulldozer or a wrecking ball; no finesse but plenty of brute force. Kuririn knew that Reacoom wouldn't have lasted a minute against Goku or 'Geta. And he was grateful for every two-on-one sparring session he and Yamcha had against either of the two Saiyans.

Still the fundamental problem remained. He and Yamcha had learned tricks to disrupt a stronger fighter's attacks. Reacoom gave them plenty of openings to exploit, something Goku or 'Geta never would have done. But the difference in his and Yamcha strength and Reacoom's was so great that he just shrugged off their attacks.

Reacoom frowned at his inability to connect solidly with his opponents. "Yo, weaklings, this dancing is gettin' old." He stuck out an arm and pirouetted. The move forced Yamcha and Kuririn to leap back.

"Reacoom Eraser Gun!!!" the fighter screamed then spat a ki bolt at Yamcha. It was the first time Reacoom had used a ki-attack, surprise slowed Yamcha's reaction just enough.

"Yamcha!" Kuririn shouted as the blast ripped through the scarred fighter. He caught Yamcha as he hit the ground. //Kamisama!// Kuririn thought loudly. //We need another senzu bean. Now!!//

Silence answered.

"Come on Yamcha, don't die on me," Kuririn pled.

Yamcha smiled weakly. "At least it was me. Haven't died yet have I?" Kuririn felt Yamcha offering his remaining ki. "Finish it okay? Don't let Vegeta say we didn't do our part."

"Midget dude, done crying over your pal yet?" Reacoom called. "I got places to be, ya know."

"You've got places to be huh?" Kuririn asked grimly as he felt the last of Yamcha's strength being passed to him. "How about the ground?"

"Little Dude's gettin' a big attitude," Reacoom remarked.

"KAME-HAME-HA!" Kuririn shouted.

As he expected Reacoom simply caught the blast. When Reacoom began to crush it against himself Kuririn reshaped the ki into his Distructo Disk. Reacoom's own strength helped the attack to cut him in half.

"It was a cheap shot," Kuririn admitted quietly. "But you killed my friend."

"The captain's gonna be pissed," Reacoom said mostly to himself. "He'll have to come up with a new pose for the team."

* * *

Goku pulled himself out of a crater in the ground and shook his head to clear it.

Even against two-to-one odds Frieza's forth form was simply too powerful. And worse yet, in Goku's eyes, he was treating Goku as a mere distraction from his primary purpose: destroying 'Geta.

Goku grimaced and prepared to throw himself back into the fight, hoping that he'd manage to stay on his feet for at least half a minute this time. In the short time that he'd been down Freiza had pinned 'Geta against the side of his ship with an arm across his throat.

'Geta brought up his legs and tried to kick free. When that failed he fired off a point blank ki blast.

"You really have changed haven't you?" Frieza commented. "You've obviously lost but you keep fighting. The Vegeta I knew would have surrendered by now. He would have accepted his punishment and groveled at my feet while secretly telling himself he was just buying time. But the knowledge he could never beat me was slowly seeping into his bones."

"I healed." 'Geta stated.

Frieza grimaced. "And after all my hard work too. Well if you won't break I guess there really is nothing to do but kill you."

"I won't lose to you."

Goku tried freeing 'Geta but he'd pulled that stunt too many times already. Frieza was expecting him and swatted him away almost casually.

"I can't lose to you. Not this time. Not this world. Not my Bulma."

They couldn't beat Frieza without becoming Super Saiyans. The only idea they hadn't tried might be suicide but it was still better than dying at Frieza's hands.

Goku froze as he sensed 'Geta's ki spike then go wild.

Frieza found himself blown back by the pressure of the ki exploding off 'Geta. He frowned in confusion.

'Geta felt as if everything was coming apart, being stripped away from him. At first he could barely keep himself from fighting the process. So much of his life he'd had to fight to hold on to his sense of self against Frieza's efforts to remake him. Then he realized that everything about him was being consumed by a single purpose: destroying Frieza. 'Geta threw himself into that with a vengeance.

Frieza stared at the golden-haired being with ice-green eyes. "What are you?"

'Geta grinned viciously. "I think you know."

"That foolish myth," Frieza sneered.

There was a flash of movement and 'Geta was behind Frieza, twisting his arm up and back until the bones cracked under the strain. "Seems fairly real from where I'm standing," 'Geta remarked.

"So that worked?" Goku asked redundantly, hoping to draw something of his friend back from the new-born Super Saiyan, to remind him that Frieza wasn't the whole of the universe.

'Geta tugged Frieza's arm up sharply, until he felt the resistance give as Frieza's shoulder popped out of it's socket. Then he spun around and landed a kick to Frieza's solar-plexus.

While Frieza crumpled, gasping from pain and fighting for air 'Geta glanced toward Goku. "You were right. Letting go, not caring that it might destroy you was the key," he said after a moment's hesitation as he forced himself to remember who Goku was.

Frieza made it back to his feet. 'Geta instantly formed a replica of Kuririn's Distructo Disk and sliced one of his feet off.

"Um, I think I'll go check on the others," Goku said uncomfortably. "If you've got things under control?"

"I've got it," 'Geta replied. To himself he added, "You don't need to see this fight."

Goku left.

He scanned the planet, almost all of the invaders' ki-signatures were gone, but he couldn't sense Kamisama, Mr. Popo, Yamcha, Korin Yajirobi or Piccolo. Goku bit his lip, if Kamisama was gone then the Dragon Balls were too, there would be no recovering the dead this time.

Goku picked out the ki-signature that was too large to be any of his friends and flew toward it.

"Piccolo!" he exclaimed once he was close enough to see the other fighter. "I thought you were-" He trailed off as he noted the way the other fighter held himself. Goku frowned. "You're not Piccolo," he stated.

"A clever one huh?" Ginyu asked. "What can I say? I liked this body, so I took it."

//Piccolo!// Goku called mentally as he and Ginyu exchanged blows.

//That creature stole my body!// Piccolo replied angrily.

//I know. He has more power than you, but he doesn't know how to use your body. What happened?//

//Don't meet his eyes,// Piccolo warned as he showed Goku the memory of his body being stolen.

//Where are you?// Goku asked. //I can't recognize your ki.//

//Here,// Piccolo transmitted his location. //I'm coming after my body.//

Goku led Ginyu toward Piccolo as they fought. Once there were close enough he broke away.

"There's something I want to try," Goku declared. He shrugged. "You're probably not worth the bother but..."

Goku focused intently. He brought his ki up to peak, then cautiously he forced himself to dwell on the friends he'd lost, on the evil Frieza's empire did, on the fear that ruled his niece's mind and the hate that 'Geta still harbored even after ten years of freedom from Frieza. And he let go.

Ginyu stared at the golden fighter with an acquisitive greed. He desperately wished for a souter, but who needed a scouter when raw power was literally radiating off his opponent? 'Not even Frieza has an aura like that,' Ginyu thought. 'With his body I could rule the galaxy.'

Goku glared at him with cold, pale eyes, daring him to try it.

Ginyu promptly obliged. "Switch!" Moving too quickly to be seen Goku grabbed Piccolo-in-Ginyu's-body and held him in the path of Ginyu's attack.

Piccolo glanced at his hands, his eyes widened. "I'm back," he said.

"And still a lot stronger than I remember," Goku commented as Ginyu struggled in his grasp.

"Look who's talking," Piccolo replied.

Ginyu tried to twist his head around to make eye-contact. Even knowing that Goku had used the power of the Super Saiyan transformation as simple bait he couldn't help but try to take it for his own.

Goku cracked him none too gently on the back of the head. "Stop that," he ordered. "Don't you realize how easy it would be for me to kill you right now?"

Ginyu froze. Goku set him on the ground and backed away. "I saw your attack, how slow it is," he said quietly. "You know I won't be caught by it."

Ginyu dropped his gaze to his feet.

"Better," Goku replied. "You're the only one left. I know you can't sense ki, you'll have to take my word for it. Your teammates are all dead. Frieza's ki is falling fast, nothing I could have said would have persuaded Vegeta not to kill him." Goku's expression hardened. "And from what I've seen of Frieza I can't actually think of a good reason to spare him."

Ginyu flinched. The whole Force, dead? It was almost impossible to believe. Frieza dying? But hadn't he just thought that this Saiyan was stronger than Frieza? And Goku's manner made it difficult to think that he might be lying. Why should he bother? Ginyu waited to be squashed like a bug.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't want to get in the habit of killing to solve problems. Vegeta might be my friend, but I can't agree with him on that. At the same time I can't let you go on making trouble," Goku stated. "I won't allow you to leave the Earth and if you start hurting people again I will kill you, even if I don't like it. Do you understand."

"Yes," Ginyu replied bitterly. "Effectively I'm your prisoner."

"Close enough," Goku sighed. "Go figure out how people live without being a monster. You've got the whole planet to choose from for your home. We don't ever have to see each other again."

After Ginyu had fled Goku sighed and allowed himself to drop out of Super Saiyan. "What happened to Kami?" he asked Piccolo.

"That one killed Korin, Popo and Yajirobi. He fatally injured Kami, so we fused to keep the Dragon Balls," Piccolo explained. "We will be able to get them back."

"Good," Goku said. "I'm going to go get the radar from Bulma. Wanna come?"

"You never give up do you?" Piccolo asked, but he couldn't hide the lack of rancor in his voice.

* * *

As soon as the last enemy reading disappeared from her sensors Bulma was in her jet-copter and flying toward Geta's location.

She landed beside Frieza's ship. 'Geta was laying on his back in the center of the clearing, staring up at the clouds, with his feet propped up on some sort of smooth rock, he looked completely relaxed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma started toward him then stopped when something squished under her foot. She looked down and saw that she's stepped on a three fingered hand. A closer examination of the clearing revealed other body parts and clumps of flesh. "Frieza, I presume?" she asked.

"It was," 'Geta replied. "It's nothing now."

"So..." Bulma began.

"Frieza is dead. I killed him, ripped him to pieces. Not necessarily in that order," 'Geta stated. "By your people's light I shouldn't feel happy. Your society claims vengeance is an empty pursuit... I am happy." He shrugged. "It didn't bring back my planet or any of the people he killed. It didn't make Nappa normal again. It didn't change anything that had happened. I never expected it to. Frieza paid for what he did, to them, to me. He's gone, he'll never have the chance to any more harm. It wasn't an empty pursuit."

Bulma thought for a moment. Then she shrugged. She sat down beside 'Geta after checking that she wasn't sitting on any Frieza-bits. "I'm generally okay with that," she said. She made a face as she got a look at what Vegeta was using as a foot rest from closer up. "As long as you don't try to take _that_ home with you."

'Geta snickered. His boots were resting firmly on Frieza's severed skull.

"You covered up a lot." Bulma continued. "For the longest time I just didn't get where you were coming from and it drove me nuts. But after seeing what your friend Nappa became... Well, I can make guesses. So, you got your revenge. Are you free of him?"

'Geta tilted his head back into the sun, taking in the fact that _this _world, the world he'd chosen as his was safe and at peace. There might be other enemies in the future, but Frieza had lost, he was gone. Frieza could never be a threat to him or his again. He laughed, openly, joyously.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Upon getting to the end of the Manga and seeing where Vegeta ends up, retrospectively I wanted him to be the one to beat Frieza. At the same I recognize that Frieza is yesterday's new long before Vegeta's far enough along the path of redemption to get a major victory. But what else are alternate realities for if not to give characters a chance to do something they weren't ready for in cannon?


	10. Set Things Right

**Divergent Paths**

**Epilogue: Set Things Right**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the property of Akira Toriyama, I'm only borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Bulma tucked the Dragon Ball Radar into her pocket. "The last one's in that cave," she announced and pointed to a dark crevasse half-way up a sheer cliff.

Goku crouched down to get on eye-level with his son. "What about it Gohan? Do you want to get this one?"

Gohan nodded firmly. "I wanna help save Yamcha-san and everyone," he declared.

Goku ruffled his hair and grinned. Chichi sighed in resignation as her son began scrambling up the vertical rock face. She hated seeing Gohan rush into danger, he was her baby after all. Still it was good that he knew how to protect himself. And if he had the skills to protect himself he would use them to protect others.

After a moment's hesitation Plum tugged on her father's sleeve. He loosened his hold to look down at her and she hopped to the ground then raced after Gohan. With the aid of her new claws she quickly over took her cousin. As she passed Gohan, Plum stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, it's a race!" Gohan declared.

The adults traded indulgent grins. It was good to see Plum coming out of her shell.

"You were a fool to let Ginyu go," 'Geta said quietly to Goku.

Goku shrugged. "I can't tell who will or won't reform if given the chance by just looking at them," he said unrepentantly. "Sorry, Vegeta."

'Geta rolled his eyes. "Why are you ticked? You knew what was going to happen."

"Yeah I knew you were going to kill him. I didn't know how easy it would be once you'd ascended, or how much you'd enjoy it." Goku hesitated. He bit his lip. "Maybe you even convinced me it was necessary. That's why I'm angry. I agree with you. Frieza didn't deserve to live."

"Damn right."

"And you knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to change." Goku sighed. "I am sorry 'Geta."

"Now you like me again, so you've gone back to mangling my name?"

"Yep," Goku replied. "I'm not sorry about letting that Ginyu guy go though. He might just need to get away from Frieza to become a better person, like you and Raditz."

"Doubtful," 'Geta replied. "You don't know what a non-Saiyan had to do to convince the Colds he was sincere in his desire to join up."

"I'd rather be wrong and have to fight him again than be wrong and have killed someone who might have reformed," Goku replied.

"There will come a time when you'll regret allowing your enemies to live and grow stronger," 'Geta stated.

"It might bring trouble, but I won't regret it," Goku replied with equal certainty.

Plum emerged from the cave holding the Dragon Ball aloft. Gohan emerged a half-second later and the two demi-Saiyans scrambled back down the cliff as rapidly as they'd scaled it.

Once she reached the ground Plum hesitated. She glanced at Gohan then shook her head, apparently reaching some decision. She ran across the flat and set the Dragon Ball at Bulma's feet then hid behind her father's leg.

Bulma crouched down. "Thank you Plum-chan," she said seriously.

Plum blushed and hid her face.

Bulma added the final Dragon Ball to her pouch. "Kuririn should have everyone gathered back at Capsule Corp," she said. "Lets do it there so we can see them as soon as they're back."

Once they arrived Bulma laid all seven Dragon Balls on the lawn not far from where the bodies of their friends had been laid.

Goku picked Gohan up and set him on his shoulders. "This will be the first time you've seen Shenlong, hmm?"

Gohan nodded.

"It's the first time for me as well," Chichi remarked.

"So, Vegeta-sama, what happens now?" Raditz asked.

"The dead come back to life," 'Geta said.

"A little bit on the details maybe?" Raditz grumbled.

"Watch and learn," Piccolo stated. "Dragon! Arise!"

The sky went dark. Shenlong emerged from the Earth, his vast coils filled the sky.

Plum 'eeped' and clung to Raditz as tightly as she could while Raditz, Appura, Chichi and Gohan stared up at the dragon in amazement.

Goku grinned and waved to Shenlong like an old friend. 'Geta and Piccolo watched indifferently while Bulma and Kuririn were torn between awe and acting like old hands.

"What is you wish?" Shenlong demanded.

"Shenlong could you bring back our friends who were killed by Frieza's men?" Bulma asked.

"Your wish is granted," Shenlong intoned.

"Thank you Dragon-san!" Gohan shouted as Shenlong vanished and the Dragon Balls scattered.

"Did we win?" Yamcha asked he sat up.

Kuririn clapped him on the shoulder. "I got an attack through with that ki you leant me. We beat him."

Piccolo offered Mr. Popo a hand up. "It is good to see you well," he said stiffly.

Mr. Popo looked at Piccolo in confusion, then he realized what had happened. He accepted Piccolo's hand. "Thank you," he said simply.

"I'm alive!" Yajirobi exclaimed. "You guys are really the best! But next time? Keep the over-powered lunatic bad guys far away from me, okay?"

"We'll do our best," Goku promised.

"How'd Choatzu and Tien manage?" Yamcha asked.

"Tien complained about us hogging the good fights," Kuririn replied. "Then they took off. You know Tien, he hates to be taken away from his training for long."

"That's Tien for you," Yamcha said. "I guess we won't see them until the next thing comes up."

Goku shrugged. "We could probably keep doing the teamwork drills you guys came up with. I think Piccolo is strong enough to handled you two-on-one now too. Tien and Chaotzu wouldn't want to miss that."

"Plum, you're going to need a bit of training in the best use of your new claws," Appura remarked to her daughter.

"Oh yeah!" Raditz exclaimed. "Plumy, show Daddy's friend Piccolo your pretty claws. Piccolo come here, you've got to see this! My little girl comes with weapons attached!"

"You are impossible," Piccolo remarked as he allowed Raditz the chance to show off his daughter.

"Gohan, I hear you fought pretty well too," Goku said. "Why don't you tell me about it."

'Geta drifted over to listen as well, he'd helped with Gohan's training as well and wanted to hear how well it had been employed himself.

Korin watched the group wander off. "I guess this means Yajirobi and I have to repair the tower ourselves?"

Yajirobi looked worried. "Actually, I just remembered. I gotta do, well something, for awhile."

Goku glanced over his shoulder. "I'll drop by tomorrow Korin," he promised, then went back to listening to Gohan's recounting of his first battle.

Korin smiled and shook his head, "They save the world from the strongest force for evil the galaxy had ever seen, and five minutes later everything's back to normal. At least until the next time."


End file.
